Harry Potter, der neue dunkle Lord
by Asrael- Engel des Todes
Summary: Hallo zusammen! Hier handelt es sich um die zweite CoProduktion zwischen Lord Everhate und mir. Wir schreiben abwechselnd die Kapitel aber nicht mal er mal ich, sondern Lord Everhate hat die ersten geschrieben und ich im Moment die nächsten.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter, der neue dunkle Lord**

Prolog

Hallo zusammen! Hier handelt es sich um die zweite Co-Produktion zwischen Lord Everhate und mir. Wir schreiben abwechselnd die Kapitel aber nicht mal er mal ich, sondern Lord Everhate hat die ersten geschrieben und ich im Moment die nächsten.

Daher auch der Titel. Ziel ist es eine Story zu machen, deren Inhalte DARK HARRY und Dunkle Macht ist. Supernatural – Action/Adventure – Romanze kommt auch drin vor.

Die Altersfreigabe ist „M" – bzw. ab 18!

Teilnehmer: Harry Potter und später...!

Ach ja es wird zum Teil ist du Sprachwahl heftiger, es geht halt um Emotionen. Und es werden sowohl weiße als auch schwarze Magier leiden und sterben...

Viel Spass also wünscht euch

Asrael- Engel des Todes


	2. Trauer

Trauer 

Nun waren schon drei Tage seit dem Finalen Kampf. Er saß wie die letzten zwei Tage im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors im Sessel vor dem Kamin und trauerte. Ron, der dies wieder einmal sah, fragte ihn ob es daran liegt, dass Ginny gefallen war. Bekam aber nur ein nein als antwort. Harry wollte vorerst niemanden von den Briefen, die ihm Tom gab, bevor er sich selbst umbrachte. Ja, für alle sah es so aus als hätte Harry ihn getötet. Aber nein, es war Selbstmord.

„Mensch Harry! Fang an zu Leben! Dieses Monster ist Tod! Du sitzt jetzt schon seit zwei Tagen rum und heulst wie ein kleines Kind! Du wirst bald 17 und bist Volljährig. Du solltest aufhören dich so Kindisch zu benehmen!", waren die Worte seiner „besten" Freunde, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley. Doch sie konnten sich nicht erklären warum Harry nun hier trauerte. Sie wussten nicht, dass Tom immer nur Freundschaft mit Harry schließen wollte und ihn nicht umbringen. Tom hatte Harry noch vor seinem Tod, die Hand gereicht, die Harry auch annahm, doch kurz darauf brachte Tom sich um.

#Flashback#

Es war ein Kampf um Hogwarts, als Harry Potter, den dunklen Lord besiegte, zumindest laut den Weißmagiern. Harry war gerade in einem Kampf mit einem Todesser, als Tom Riddle auftauchte. Dieser ging sofort zu Harry und sprach mit ihm. „Harry! Ich muss mit dir reden! Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich wollte dich nie Töten, aber der alte hat dich Manipuliert. Ich wollte immer nur dein Freund sein.", sprach er. Doch was der Lord nun Tat, ließ Harry aufkeuchen, er warf sich vor ihm in die Knie. Er gab Harry zwei Briefe und ein Packet. „Meine Kleidung, da ich heute sterben werde, möchte ich dass du sie bekommst. Außerdem ein Brief von mir und mein Testament.

Harry, bevor ich sterbe möchte ich wissen, können wir unsere Feindschaft beenden und Freunde werden?", fragte der dunkle Lord und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Harry Nahm sie an und ging mit ihm die Freundschaft ein. Doch direkt danach nickt der Lord ihm zu und sprach den Avarda auf sich selbst. Harry war erschrocken und kniete nieder, doch zu spät, der Lord war Tod und er kniete auf seinem, durch das knien, zerbrochenen Zauberstab.

Harry nahm das Paket, die Briefe und den Zauberstab von Tom, da er ja der „Bruder" seines war.

Der Tag darauf, kam ihn zu unverhofft, seine „Freunde" ließen ihn links liegen und Dumbledore behandelte ihn wie ein Straßenpenner. Er durfte sich keine „normalen" Kleider anziehen, nur die, die er von seinem Cousin hatte. Doch am dritten Tag nach Toms Tod, nahm er den Brief von Tom und las ihn.

_Hallo Harry,_

_  
Wenn du diesen Brief liest, weile ich unter den Toten. Ich habe aber auch mit dir Freundschaft geschlossen sonst könntest du den Brief nicht lesen. Nimm meinen Zauberstab, Meine Kleider, und mein Testament. Du bist im übrigen mein Erbe. Ja, Harry ich wollte es so.  
Noch eins, vertraue weder dem Alten noch Severus! Severus ist dem Alten Treu! Ja ich wusste es und ich ließ beide im unklaren. Bitte führe mein Werk fort! Durch das Testament wird dir alles vermacht, was ich besaß, auch mein Gringottsverlies. _

_  
In Freundschaft  
Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Nach dem Brief packte er das Paket aus und fand alle Kleider Toms darin, natürlich verkleinert. Er Zog sich um, verbrannte seine alten Kleider und räumte die Toms in seinen Koffer. Wie praktisch, dass Tom einen Zauberstabholster hatte. Diesen Trug er am Gürtel.

#Flashback Ende#

Ja, so war dass vor drei Tagen. Nun musste er sich mit Weasley und Granger herumschlagen. „Außerdem warum trägst du nun diese Kleider? Hatte diese nicht Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer getragen?", fragte nun auch Ron.

Harry funkelte seine Freunde an. „Was ich trage ist meine Sache! Was ihr über Tom sagt, ist mir auch egal! Nur lasst mich einfach in Ruhe! Ihr musstet ja niemanden Töten! Ihr habt euch feige in der Großen Halle versteckt!", brüllte er sie an. Sie waren zu geschockt.

„Dir tut es leid, dieses Monster gekillt zu haben?", fragte Granger.

„Ja!", schrie er und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Sie keuchte auf. „Auch noch seinen Zauberstab. Harry, wo ist dein alter? Ich werde sofort Dumbledore sagen, dass du diesen Zauberstab benutzt!", schrie nun auch Weasley.

„Ich glaube das Tut ihr nicht! Verschwindet, bevor ich mich vergesse!", brüllte er nun und zog sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. Dort versetzte er seinem Koffer ein Passwort, dass nur er ihn öffnen kann. Danach ging er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, denn es würde in einer viertel Stunde Mittagessen geben. Dort wurde er wieder von seinen Freunden in die Mangel genommen.

Sie waren über seine Worte sauer. „Wie kannst du das Monster verteidigen? Er hat deine Eltern ermordet, Ginny ist im Kampf gestorben! Werde vernünftig!", sagte nun auch Neville.

Doch Harry dreht sich um und machte einen Abgang alla Tom Riddle. Dies ließ die anderen erschaudern. „Er hat nicht wirklich eben einen Abgang gemacht, wie es Voldemort immer tat oder?", fragte Hermine.

„Doch Hermine das tat er! Ich denke wir gucken uns mal seine Sachen an. Kommt mit.", sagte Ron nun. Dort angekommen, machte sich Ron daran den Koffer zu öffnen, bis er plötzlich schmerzerfüllt auf schrie. Die Schmerzen eines Folterfluchs. Hermine war bestürzt, Harry verwendet dunkle Magie? Doch plötzlich erklang ein grelles, Furchterregendes Lachen. Alle drehten sich um.

Harry stand in der Tür. „Na, na. Nicht in den Sachen anderer wühlen!", sagte er spöttisch, da er immer noch lachte. Hermine funkelte ihn an.

„Harry James Potter, wie kannst du es wagen Schwarze Magie zu benutzen? Du weißt das es verboten ist! Nehme den Fluch von Ron!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Oh, ich glaub er hat ihn schon längst nicht mehr auf sich. Er hatte nur immer noch schmerzen, weil er noch nie einen dieser Flüche spürte, dieser Feigling! So und nun gehe ich essen!", antwortete er so kalt, dass es den anderen einen eisigen Schauer über dem Rücken brachte.

„Schon wieder so ein Abgang. Wir müssen mit Dumbledore reden!", sagte nun auch Neville.

„Nicht nötig, Mr. Longbottom. Der Direktor möchte eh nach dem Essen mit ihm reden. Er muss wieder in den Unterricht zurück. Nun ab zum Essen!", sagte Minerva McGonagall.

„Professor! Harry trägt die Kleidung des Monsters! Er benutzt Schwarze Magie und auch hat er den Zauberstab des Monsters.", wollte Hermine erklären, doch die Professorin winkte ab.

„Wir wissen es, aber Harry muss diesen Benutzen, er kann keinen anderen Stab benutzen, durch diese Verbindung. Und diese Sachen, was ist so schlimm daran?" Sie ließ verdutzte Schüler hinter sich. 

Als Harry gerade die Tür zur Halle öffnete, spürte er wie jemand versuchte in seine Gedanken zu kommen. „Professor Dumbledore! Lassen sie diesen Versuch in meine Gedanken einzudringen, wenn sie keine schmerzen erleiden wollen!", schrie Harry den Direktor an.

Dieser schaute verdutzt. Wie kann er es merken? Er kann keine Okklumentik! , dachte der Professor. „Aber, aber Harry. Ich muss doch wissen warum du so traurig bist. Geht es um Miss Weasley? Trauerst du immer noch um sie?" Als der Direktor dies sagte, brach die Halle in scharrendes Gelächter aus, doch da Harry nun wütend wurde, verstummten sie.

„Nein, Professor. Ich bin nicht traurig um Ginny. Doch ihr Verhalten und das meiner Freunde geht mir auf den Geist! Duzen sie mich nicht! Ich bin ein ganz normaler Schüler!", sagte Harry ruhig aber bestimmend.

Dumbledore kochte vor Wut, wie konnte das Potterbalg es wagen ihn so anzugreifen. „Mr. Potter! Sofort in meinem Büro!", schrie er ihn an.

„Professor, warum sollte ich in ihr Büro kommen?", fragte Harry als er in dem Büro ankam.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden Harry, es geht darum, dass du noch mal zu deinen Verwandten musst! Außerdem, möchte ich das du nach deinem Geburtstag den Rest der Ferien mit Mrs. Granger verbringst.", sagte Albus.

„OK, zu meinen Verwandten gehe ich, was ich dann mache, können sie mir nicht vorschreiben! Und unterlassen sie endlich das lesen meiner Gedanken! Wenn nichts weiter ist, möchte ich gerne etwas essen gehen, schönen Tag noch!", antwortete er und ging.

Wieder in der Halle, setzte er sich und begann zu essen.

Doch Hermine sprach ihn an. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Das mit deinem Zauberstab wusste ich nicht. Aber warum bist du jetzt noch wütender als sonst?", fragte sie.

„Dumbledore! Er will mich zwingen nach meinem Geburtstag den Rest der Ferien mit dir zu verbringen, keine Ahnung warum. Außerdem bist du mit Ron zusammen und im Fuchsbau. Ich muss auch noch geschäftlich nach Gringotts. In zwei Tagen geht's nach Hause. Was haben wir gleich?", erklärte Harry.

„Aber Harry, kann ich gleich mal mit dir unter vier Auge reden? Bitte.", fragte Hermine. Harry konnte ihren Hundeblick nicht widerstehen.

„OK, Hermine, in fünf Minuten unten am See.", antwortete Harry und wieder war es ein Abgang a la Tom Riddle.

Harry bekam Hermines glückliches Grinsen nicht mit, dafür aber Ron. „Was war das? Was willst du mit ihm bereden? Ich dachte du liebst mich?", brachte er aufgebracht hervor.

Doch Hermine stand einfach auf und ging. Am See angekommen, sah sie wie Harry an die Stelle ging wo Voldemort gefallen ist. Sie ging näher und sah einige Tränen auf Harrys Gesicht. Sie hörte was er sagte. „Warum hast du dich nur umgebracht? Warum? Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt noch machen soll. Der Professor will mich nur benutzen und Ich will das nicht. Helfe mir doch bitte. Tom, du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht verlassen! Nicht, nach dem wir unseren Krieg beendet hatten. Du bist vor mir auf die Knie gefallen um dich zu entschuldigen und kurz darauf brachtest du dich um!", schluchzte Harry.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie nahm ihn in ihre Arme. „Harry, beruhige dich doch! Bitte, ich muss mit dir reden!", sagte sie und strich ihm über den Rücken.

"Hermine, was gibt es denn so wichtiges? Stimmt was mit Ron nicht?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich liebe ihn nicht, das habe ich gestern gemerkt, außerdem betrügt er mich mit Luna. Bitte verbring mit mir die Ferien. Ich komme auch gerne zu dir. Aber ich muss erst zu meinen Eltern. Bitte Harry!", flehte sie. Ihr rannen die Tränen herunter.

„Hermine OK, ich verbringe mit dir die Ferien. Komm dann am Dienstag zu mir. Da wir heute noch Unterricht haben, sollten wir wieder gehen, wir haben nun Zauberkunst. Das mit Ron klären wir dann auch gleich." Sie fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals.

Ron der das sah, wurde rot vor Zorn und rannte auf sie zu. „Harry! Hermine! Was macht ihr da? Harry willst du mir meine Freundin weg nehmen?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Nein, aber da du nun hier bist! Was fällt dir ein sie mit Luna zu betrügen?! Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mit deiner Tollpatschigkeit auf ihren Gefühlen rumzutrampeln? So und nun lass uns zum unterricht gehen!", sagte Harry.

Zeitsprung

So kam dann auch die Abreiße am Sonntag Morgen. Als Harry dann am Kings Cross Bahnhof sich von Hermine verabschiedete, ging er auch schon zu seinem Onkel.


	3. Erbe und Hermine

**Anm: Viel Spass beim Lesen wünschen euch: Lord Everhate und Asrael- Engel des Todes**

* * *

**Hermine, Erbe  
**  
Harry war nun schon seit drei Tagen im Ligusterweg, als es draußen wie aus Eimern regnete. Doch urplötzlich, klingelte es. „Bursche! Mach die Tür auf!", schrie Vernon schon. Als Harry die Tür öffnete, hatte er schon eine schluchzende Hermine in den Armen.

„Hermine, sch... ist doch alles gut. Du bist hier bei mir sicher.", flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr.

Vernon der wissen wollte wer da war, kam in den Flur. „Bursche! Wer ist das? Eine von deinen Freaks?", fragte er.

„Das, ist meine Freundin, Hermine! Und sie stammt von Menschen wie du es bist ab! Aber ja sie geht auch auf meine Schule! Nun Hermine, lass uns nach oben gehen!", antwortete Harry. Somit gingen beide nach Oben.

„Hermine, was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte er.

„Harry! Ron hat mir gedroht! Er sagte, wenn ich mit ihm Schluss mache, bringt er mich um! Außerdem, meine Eltern sind nicht meine leiblichen Eltern, sie haben mich nur adoptiert!", und wieder fing sie an zu weinen.

„Sch.. Hermine Ron kann hier nicht herein! Wie? Das kann nicht sein, du wurdest adoptiert? Weißt du wer deine wahren Eltern waren?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lestrange, aber beide sind beim Angriff auf Hogwarts gefallen! Ich hab mich gewundert, warum ich damals die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin hatte!", antwortete sie ihm. Harry nahm sie in den Arm.

„Hermine, ich bin für dich da! Ich weiß auch wer dich denen Eltern entführt haben wird, denn Bella hatte eine angebliche Fehlgeburt. Aber ich denke Dumbledore hat dich mit dem toten Kind der Lestranges vertauscht.", erklärte Harry.

„Woher weißt du das? Harry, antworte mir!", fragte nun wieder Hermine.

„Tom... erzählte bzw. zeigte mir dinge, die der alte Tat. Ich hab gesehen wie er dich ausgetauscht hat, nur wusste ich nicht, dass du es bist. Auch weiß ich deinen echten Namen. Hermine Beatrix Lestrange. Der Vorname ist fast gleich. Ich weiß nun, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, hier lies dir diesen Brief durch, bitte.", sagte Harry und reichte ihr Toms Brief.

Als Hermine ihn las, bekam sie immer größere Augen. Auch fiel sie auf einmal um, doch zum glück nur auf Harrys Bett. „Harry, wenn ich das hier lese, dann kann Tom nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, wie Dumbledore immer berichtet hat.", sagte Hermine.

Harry wollte gerade antworten als es in seinem Zimmer anfing zu piepen. „Hermine wir müssen hier schnell weg. Dumbledore und Auroren kommen! Ich tippe mal wegen dir, weil dir deine Eltern dir alles erzählt haben. Dumbledore mag niemand anderes der mächtiger als er ist. Ich bin es schon ungefähr seit der 5ten Klasse. Doch du bist im ein Dorn im Auge.", sagte Harry. Er packte durch den unregistrierten Zauberstab seine Sachen und apparierte mit Hermine zum Tropfendem Kessel.

„Hermine, wir nehmen uns im ‚Alten Ritter' ein Zimmer.", sagte Harry als sie gerade in die Nokturngasse abbogen. Hermine nickte nur. Sie erreichten das Gasthaus und nahmen sich ein Zimmer. Doch sie merkten nicht, dass sie von niemand anderen als Ron Weasley verfolgt wurden. Erst als er ins Zimmer platzte.

„Ronald Weasley, was machst du hier?!", fragte Hermine.

„Dich von diesem Abschaum, Halbblut wegholen! Niemand nimmt mir meine Freundin weg, auch wenn sie nur ein wertloses Schlammblut ist!", schrie Ron, doch er befand sich kaum später unter den Folterfluch.

„Wage es nie wieder Ron! Sie ist kein Schlammblut! Sie ist Reinblütig! Und du bist hier der Blutsverräter! Abschaum, geh mir aus den Augen!", knurrte Harry eiskalt.

Ron fing an zu zittern, so eine Stimme hatte er bei Harry noch nie gehört. „Harry es tut mir leid was ich sagte! Bitte verzeihe mir!", flehte Ron.

„Verschwinde Ron!", meinte nun auch Hermine.

Ron gab sich geschlagen und sagte nur noch, „Harry, Mom plant eine Geburtstagsparty für dich. Bitte tue es wenigstens für Mom. Hermine ist auch eingeladen. Hermine es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich mit Luna betrogen habe. Aber ich liebe nun mal Luna, außerdem sagte Dumbledore ich sollte dich von Harry ablenken. Ich geh dann mal lieber.", meinte Ron noch niedergeschlagen.

„Ron, sag deiner Mom ich komme!", sagte Harry noch. „Ladet aber Tonks und Remus auch ein!"

Ron nickte und apparierte nach Hause. „Hermine, was hast du auf dem Herzen? Ich spüre, dass dich etwas bedrückt.", sagte Harry.

Hermine wurde rot. „Harry, du weißt, dass ich Ron nicht liebe, aber ich weiß nicht, ich habe Angst das mir noch mal so etwas passiert wie mit ihm.", Hermine drückte sich um die antwort herum. Harry ahnte etwas.

„Sag Hermine, in wen bist du verliebt?", fragte er sie. Doch als antwort bekam er nur einen Kuss. Harry war zu überrascht um zu reagieren.

Fünf Minuten später, als er sich erholt hatte, fragte er sie, „Du liebst mich? Ich bin doch immer nur der ‚Goldjunge' gewesen, nun braucht man mich nicht mehr!"

„Oh, Harry. Du bist viel mehr als das! Du bist die Person, die ich schon seit sehr langem liebe! Du trägst das Erbe des dunklen Lords! Aber ich, ich bin nur die Besserwisserin, die immer recht haben will. Ich hab jetzt keine richtigen Eltern mehr. Siehst du? Ich bin ein niemand!", wieder war sie am schluchzen.

„Hermine, was sagtest du mal zu mir? Ich soll nicht auf andere hören. Du solltest es genauso wenig tun. Nur weil du die beste Hexe bist, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat? Nein, du bist mehr als das, du bist die schönste und klügste Hexe überhaupt!", beruhigte er sie. „Wir sollten nach Gringotts gehen, damit ich auch der Erbe bin. Ich denke man sucht nach dem Erben!"

Eine viertel Stunde später standen sie vor einem Kobold in Gringotts. „Mr. Potter, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er hochnäsig.

„Hier ich möchte dieses Erbe antreten und alle meine anderen Dinge möchte ich in dem Verließ aus dem Testament transferieren.", kam die antwort von Harry. „Gut, kommen sie mit. Mr. Griphook wird sie betreuen.", sagte er, doch Harry sah das diebische grinsen des Kobolds.

„Wenn sie mich zu Dumbledore bringen ist es ihr ende! Ich trete das Erbe meines Freundes Tom Marvolo Riddle an!", zischte Harry kalt.

Der Kobold nickte eingeschüchtert und sie betraten das Büro des Direktors. Die Kobolde berieten sich und nun wandte sich der Geschäftsführer an Harry.

„Mr. Potter, sie können ihr erbe sofort antreten. Ich bitte sie hier zu Unterschreiben.", deutete auf die Stelle zum unterschreiben. Harry unterschrieb und erhielt alle unterlagen die er brauchte.

„Mr. Griphook, ich möchte mein ganzes Vermögen in das Verließ von Tom Riddle, also nun meins, transferieren!", zischte Harry, da er immer noch aufgebracht war.

"Natürlich nur ein Problem wird es mit Direktor Dumbledore geben, er ist ihr Vormund!"

„Nein, eben nicht! Sirius Black war mein Vormund. Der Direktor hat sich das einfach genommen!", sagte Harry. Als sie fertig waren und Harry auch die Restlichen Kleidungsstücke aus dem Verließ holte, fragte er Hermine ob sie noch ein Eis essen gehen sollen, bevor sie nach Riddle Manor aufbrechen.

Kaum saßen sie in der Eisdiele, sahen sie auch schon Longbottom. „Hey, Hermine! Hey, Harry! Warum seit ihr hier? Dumbledore sucht nach euch!", sagte er.

„Neville du hast uns nicht gesehen ja?!"; zischte Harry. Neville nickte nur.

„Wir sehen uns bei deiner Feier Harry. Viel spaß noch! Meine Großmutter wirft mir schon böse Blicke zu.", sagte Neville nur und ging.

„Was ist denn heute los? Hat Dumbledore alle gegen mich aufgebracht?", fragte Harry. Doch nicht Hermine antwortete, sondern jemand, von dem er dachte er wäre Tod.

„Nun ja, Harry. Dumbledore will seine Schachfigur wieder.", sagte der Mann.

Harry sah in Blaue Augen. „Regulus? Regulus du lebst?", fragte Harry. Regulus nickte nur.

„Harry, wo wohnst du jetzt? Der Ligusterweg war komplett zerstört, als ich dort ankam. Ich hatte erst gedacht du warst es, doch ich sah noch, wie Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab wieder weg packte. Er hat deine Verwandten kaltblütig ermordet.", meinte Regulus. Harry erlitt einen Schock. Dumbledore mordete um ihn zu bekommen.

„Regulus, was befürchtet Dumbledore? Das ich auf die dunkle Seite falle?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Wieder nickte Reg.

„Oh, wieder ein Schicksal. Man Tom, warum musstest du dich selbst umbringen, hättest du nicht vorher den alten Killen können?", fragte Harry sehr, sehr leise, doch Regulus hörte es und war schockiert.

„Harry? Warum trauerst du um den Lord?", fragte er nun.

Hermine antwortete für Harry. „Der Lord hat mit Harry Freundschaft geschlossen und sich selbst ermordet." Nun war Regulus noch mehr geschockt.

„Wo werdet ihr hingehen?", fragte ein sehr geschockter Regulus. „Riddle Manor. Ich habe heute Toms Erbe angetreten. Doch am 31. Juli muss ich auf die Geburtstagsparty, die Molly Weasley für mich organisiert.", sagte Harry.

Es war schon spät als Harry mit Hermine im Manor ankamen. „Hermine, was willst du nun machen? Ich denke ich lasse uns etwas zu essen machen und danach kümmere ich mich um deine Blockade, du bist zwar schon gut, aber du besitzt eine Blockade, die deine Schwarze Magie blockiert. Ich hab meine schon draußen. Das hat Tom für mich gemacht, sofort als er vor mir stand.", fragte Harry. Hermine wie sie halt war, schmiss sich glücklich um Harry. Er tat ihr so viel Gutes und selbst wollte er nichts haben.


	4. Geburtstagsparty

Geburtstagsparty

Hermine saß gerade im Salon, als Harry herein kam. „Hermine, ich habe eine wichtige frage an dich. Soll ich nach Tom gehen und die gleiche Verwandlung durchführen, oder meinst du das macht den Schülern zu viel Angst?", fragte Harry.

Hermine war erst geschockt, doch antwortete ihm „Ja, doch solltest du acht geben. Du musst dein Geist verschließen und Auch selber Legilimens lernen."

„Ach Hermy, Durch meine Verbindung mit Tom hatte er mir beides schon bei gebracht. Doch ich denke wir sollten uns fertig machen. Wir sollen schon heute Abend zum essen erscheinen. Wann soll ich die Verwandlung durch ziehen? Tom hat seine Aufzeichnungen für mich hinterlassen.", antwortete er ihr.

Hermine meinte, wenn dann jetzt sofort. Sie will die geschockten Gesichter sehen.  
Somit ging Harry in sein Büro und nahm die Aufzeichnungen heraus. Zuerst musst du dir klar werden, dass du diese Wandlung nicht ändern kannst und auch nicht mit einer Illusion belegen kannst. Der Spruch Illumite Dorote gibt dir die Roten Augen und Das Schlangenaussehen. Doch die Schlangenartige Augen, bekommst du nur mit den Serpensortsitas hin.

„So werden wir doch mal sehen. Illumite Dorote", sagte Harry und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sich. Harry war kurzfristig von grünen Nebel umgeben, doch dieser lichtete sich und sah in den Spiegel, es hatte geklappt, nur seine Narbe war geblieben. „So nun Zu den Schlangenartigen Augen. Serpensortsitas." Nun hatte Harry Schlangenartige Pupillen. Schon erschreckend so auszusehen. Doch er ärgerte sich, dass seine verfluchte Narbe noch da war, wo sie war.

Als Hermine herein kam, dachte sie, Lord Voldemort würde persönlich vor ihr stehen, doch dann sah sie seine Narbe. „Oh, Harry. Du siehst fantastisch aus!", raunte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Ja, nur ein Nachteil. Ich kann keine Illusion über mich sprechen. Aber dies soll mir egal sein. Wenn Dumbo mich von der Schule schmeißen will, dann soll er es tun. Ich habe immerhin meine Aufgaben hier. Ich muss den dunklen Orden wieder aufbauen, meine Todesser aus Askaban befreien und mir einen Würdevollen Titel aus denken.", meinte Harry. „Aber sollen wir die Weasleys erschrecken?"

So war es dann auch, sie waren zum Fuchsbau appariert. Harry hatte sich seine Kapuze über gestriffen. „Ich lach mich gleich einen ab, wenn alle angsterfüllt vor dir weg rennen.", meinte Hermine nur. Doch schon waren sie an der Tür.

Molly nahm natürlich Hermine wie immer in den Arm und fragte, „Hermine, Wer ist den der junge Mann bei dir? Wo hast du Harry gelassen?"

Oh, das wird lustig dachte Harry. „Lass uns doch erst mal herein gehen. Hier draußen ist es zu gefährlich.", meinte nun Hermine. Molly nickte und ließ die beiden herein. Sie gingen zielsicher in die Küche. Molly dachte der junge Mann kennt sich hier wohl aus.

Ron starrte Hermine an. „Hermine, wer ist das bei dir?", fragte nun auch Ron.

„Das Ron, ist niemand anderes als Harry James Potter!", sagte nun Hermine.

Alle waren baff. „Aber warum hat er dann eine Kapuze auf? Er brauch sich doch vor uns nicht verstecken. Harry nimm die Kapuze ab.", meinte Arthur.

„OK, wie ihr wollt. Aber wenn ihr dann vor Angst flieht, ist es nicht meine Schuld.", sagte Harry und grinste, als er die fragenden Blicke. Er ließ die Kapuze fallen und musste sich das lachen verkneifen.

Alle anwesenden Weasleys keuchten erschrocken auf. „Harry, warum siehst du aus wie Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer?", fragte Ron.

„Weil mir dieses Aussehen gefällt, Ron. Außerdem kann ich so Dumbledore ein bisschen Angst machen.", meinte nun Harry.

„Aber jetzt werden alle denken du hast das Erbe des Lords angenommen?! Im Tagespropheten stand davon etwas. Man Harry du machst mir immer mehr Angst!", meinte wieder einmal Ron.

„Ist ja gut. Er hat es für sich, aber auch für mich getan. Ich wollte das er glücklicher wird! Den Tom Riddle wollte Harry nur als Freund und nicht ermorden! Dumbledore stellte ihn immer als ein kaltblütiger Mörder hin!", antwortete Hermine den anderen. Dies schockte sie. Dumbledore hatte allen ein falsches Bild gezeigt? Der dunkle Lord war gar nicht so wie er von Dumbledore dargestellt wird.

„Ja, Hermine, jetzt sagst du uns auch noch, dass deine Eltern die beiden Lestranges waren, die ihr Kind verloren.", meinte Ron sarkastisch.

„Man Ron! Du sagst gerade mal etwas, was wir eigentlich noch geheim halten wollten!", sagte nun Hermine.

Ron war geschockt. „Aber, aber... dann.. Hat Dumbledore dich entführt!", sagte ein erschrockener Ron.

„Genau, aber genug jetzt! Ich habe HUNGER!", murmelte Harry etwas Laut. 

Somit gab es auch Abendessen. „Harry, aber du gehst so nicht nach Hogwarts oder?", fragte Molly.

„Doch, geht nicht mehr anders. Es ist unwiederkehrbar und Illusionen helfen auch nicht.", meinte er trotzend. Ron war noch mehr geschockt.

„Man Ron reis dich zusammen! Ich muss dem lieben Harry doch noch etwas mitteilen.", meinte nun Bill.

Harry spitzte seine Ohren. „Was musst du mir sagen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Harry, Fleur und ich Heiraten am 12. August. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du kommen könntest.", meinte Bill.

„Ehm ja ich könnte es unter meinen Planen schieben. Aber wo feiert ihr denn? Und wie viele kommen? Sag mir aber nicht Dumbledore?", fragte Harry.

„Doch, aber was hast du dagegen? Es werden so an die Siebzig Leute kommen. Doch ich weiß nicht wo. Hier ist es zu klein.", gab Bill niedergeschlagen zurück.

„Hermine, was meinst du, soll ich denen die Sache mit Dumbledore erzählen?", fragte Harry sie.

„Ja, und du wirst ihnen dein MANOR Zur Verfügung stellen!", sagte sie ernst.

„Wie dein Manor Harry? Lebst du nicht mehr bei deinen Verwandten?", fragte Ron.

„Öhm, Ron ließt du keine Zeitung? Das Haus steht nicht mehr und ehm meine Verwandten sind Tod. Dumbledore griff mich an, als Hermine bei mir ankam. Sie hatte erfahren, dass sie adoptiert wurde. Somit sind wir erst einmal zur Nokturngasse. So und ich habe halt ein Manor. Na ja würde sagen es ist größer als Hogwarts. Bill, Hermine reist mir noch heute den Kopf ab, wenn ich dir nicht anbiete, deine Hochzeit dort zu Feiern. Doch dem Zeremoniezauberer muss am ende das Gedächtnis gelöscht werden, nicht das Dumbledore mich angreift.", meinte Harry.

Ron schluckte. „Deine Verwandten sind Tod? Dumbledore jagt dich? Dumbi hat sie ermordet?", fragte nun auch Bill.

„Ja, er ist der kaltblütige. Du kannst Hermine fragen wie er mit mir umgeht. Als wäre ich seine Schachfigur. Ach Mad-Eye komm einfach heraus! Du kannst dich nicht verstecken. Du wirst auch nicht erfahren wo mein Manor ist! Obliavate!", sprach Harry.

Bill wurde noch geschockter. Dumbledore ließ ihn also doch beschatten. „Man Harry, du kannst auch ganz fies sein! Aber was läuft zwischen dir und Hermine?", fragte nun auch Molly. Den Alastor Moody war abgereist.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht." Klatsch. „Aua, Hermine das tat Weh."

„Jetzt sag ihnen endlich, dass wir zusammen sind.", meinte Hermine. „OK, ja wir sind zusammen. Aber ich muss euch eines fragen. Wem seid ihr alle Loyal? Dumbledore?", fragte Harry.

„Nach dem was wir erfahren haben, nicht mehr. Aber wer ist denn der Erbe des Lords?", fragte Molly.

„Wenn ich es euch verrate, sagt ihr auch nichts weiter?", fragte Harry mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich traue Dumbledore nicht mehr.", meinten nun auch die anderen im Chor.

„OK, Ich bin der Erbe des Lords." Aufkeuchen. „Was denn? Tom ist vor mir auf die knie gefallen und bat mich um frieden und Freundschaft. Aber ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht. Er war es selber. Das war es Ron, warum ich so getrauert habe! Er hat mich allein gelassen, beim alten.", meinte Harry. Allgemeines Nicken. „Nun Werdet ihr mir Loyal sein? Ich werde Toms Weg fortführen, koste es was es wolle. Nun ja, mein Manor ist somit auch Riddle Manor. Aber anderes Thema, wer kommt morgen alles?", fragte Harry.

„Also ich bin dir auf jeden Fall Loyal, Harry. Morgen kommen, Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Fleur und Dean.", meinte Arthur. Worauf er ein kollektives nicken, als Zeichen der Loyalität galt, bekam.

Harry bekam eine Idee. „ Bill, kläre deine zukünftige Frau auf. Ich lad euch alle bis zum Ferien Ende ins Manor ein. Ich denke wir reisen übermorgen hier ab. Hermine und ich sind so allein dort. Ich habe den dunklen Orden noch nicht gerufen. Auch muss ich über 200 Todesser wieder befreien. Wir reisen mit einem Portschlüssel dort hin. Was haltet ihr davon? Ich denke Dumbledore wird nicht zu lange warten. Er will mich wieder einfangen. Doch ich lasse es nicht zu.", macht Harry den Vorschlag.

„Das ist eine klasse Idee, Harry. Aber wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen. Morgen wird ein harter Tag.", meinte Molly. Nach diesen Worten begaben sich alle ins Bett. Wie immer Ron und Harry in Rons Zimmer, doch nun mit Hermine, die bei Harry schlafen wollte.

Am nächsten Tag, saß Harry gerade auf der Bank im Garten, als er ein Plopp hörte und danach ein Schrei. „AHHHH!", von Remus. Selbst Tonks war geschockt.

„Remus, Tonks, keine Angst, das ist nur Harry.", meinte eine lachende Hermine. Remus war aber immer noch nicht beruhigt.

„Aber er sieht aus wie Voldemort."

„Ja, wenn er seine Aufzeichnungen benutzt?! Er wollte nicht mehr Harry sein. Dumbledores Musterpuppe, Dumbledores Schachfigur. Lass ihn doch Remus. Er hat Geburtstag!", meinte nun Hermine. Remus war wenigstens etwas erleichtert.

Nach und nach kamen alle Gäste und Fleur begrüßte Harry mit ein Küsschen hier, ein Küsschen dort. So das Hermine etwas Eifersüchtig wurde, doch sie wusste das Fleur Bill liebt. Die Party war ein voller Erfolg, bis auf, dass Kingsley Shaklebolt auftauchte um mit Remus zusprechen.

„Remus, ich muss mit dir reden!", meinte der Auror. „Wir müssen befürchten, dass es einen neuen dunklen Lord gibt. Sein Erbe wurde bei Gringotts angenommen. Albus befürchtet es ist Harry, denn er kann kein Geld mehr aus dem Verließ der Potters nehmen."

„Er macht WAS?! Dass ist unerhört! Sage ihm ich bin nicht länger auf seiner Seite! Er bestiehlt den SOHN MEINES BESTEN FREUNDES!! Albus Dumbledore kann mich mal!", schrie Remus.

Tonks sagte ihm das gleiche. Doch Auror Kingsley sagte ihr, dass sie damit wohl ihren Job los wäre.

„Ja und? Ich wette der NEUE LORD HAT NOCH EINEN POSTEN FÜR MICH!", sagte Tonks aufgebracht. Kingsley schluckte, nickte und sagte nur noch, das er Albus bescheit gibt, das Remus und Tonks nicht mehr auf seiner Seite sind.

Remus kannte Albus, er würde auf der Stelle her kommen. Da es mittlerweile Abend war, waren nur noch Fleur, die Weasleys, Hermine, Harry, Tonks und er da.

„Harry, Dumbledore hatte dich Jahrelang beklaut! Nur kann er es jetzt nicht mehr! Ich bin natürlich aus dem Orden ausgetreten und werde dich bei dem Unterstützen, was auch immer du machst. Bitte lass mich und Tonks nicht auf der Straße. Dumbledore, wird uns Jagen. Er hat sogar den Grimauld Platz auf sich Überschreiben lassen. Er hat deine Unterschrift gefälscht.", sagte Remus zu Harry. 

Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Remus stand unter dem Folterfluch. „Dumbledore! Ich würde sagen, sie nehmen diesen Fluch von Remus oder ich sehe mich gezwungen sie damit zu belegen!", ranzte Harry Dumbledore kalt an.

Dumbledore fing an zu zittern. So hatte nicht einmal Lord Voldemort gesprochen. „Also bist du doch der Erbe von diesem Monster namens Tom Riddle!", schrie Dumbledore aufgebracht. „Auroren Verhaftet ihn!"

Doch soweit kam es nicht. Harry baute ein Schild um sie, half Remus auf und machte aus einem langem Ast einen Portschlüssel zum Manor. „Remus, Tonks und die anderen kommt! Auf Drei! Eins...Zwei...Drei!", sagte Harry und bei drei waren alle weg, nur Dumbledore und die Auroren standen wie nicht abgeholt da.

„Verdammt! Veröffentlicht es! Wir müssen diesen Verräter einfangen!", brüllte Dumbledore. Nach und nach verschwanden die Auroren, Dumbledore legte den Fuchsbau in Flammen und apparierte nach Hogwarts.

Die anderen waren gerade noch rechtzeitig in Riddle Manor eingetroffen, als Tonks anfing zu wimmern. Erst jetzt sah Harry die Auswirkungen der Folter die Remus erlitt. „TINKY! Bring mir einen Schmerztrank Sofort!", brüllte Harry die Hauselfe an und verabreichte Remus den Trank.

„Danke, Harry. Also stimmt es doch. Du bist der neue Lord.", sagte Remus. Fleur, die diese Neuigkeit noch nicht wusste, fing an zu wimmern. Sie hatte Angst, sie dachte, sie wäre eine Gefangene.

„Fleur, beruhige dich. Ihr seit meine Freunde! Ich werde euch nichts tun. Fleur ich habe Bill zugesagt, dass ihr hier Heiraten dürft. Außerdem, Tom war nie so wie alle behaupten.", beruhigte Harry die weinende Fleur.

„Wie Tom war nie so ein Monster? Warum sagte Dumbledore dann immer das andere?", fragte nun auch Tonks.

„Weil Dumbledore nur macht wollte. Tom setzte sich für die Schwarzmagier ein und Dumbledore war dagegen. Deswegen stellte er ihn als Monster da.", erklärte nun Hermine.

„Hermine woher weißt du das?", wollte nun Remus wissen. 

„Ich habe es ihr gezeigt!", kam es von einer Person, die an der Treppe stand.

Remus Augen wurden größer. Sirius? Nein, er hatte nie das dunkle Mal. Da fiel es ihm ein. „Regulus! Du lebst ! », gab Remus ab. „Ja. Aber ihr solltet alle schlafen gehen! Ihr seht fertig aus. Alles Gute, My Lord!", sagte Regulus.

Gesagt getan. Alle gingen ins Bett.


	5. Dunkler Orden

**Anm.: Weider ein Kapitel. Viel Vergnügen wünschen Lorg Everhate und ich**

* * *

**Dunkler Orden, Hogwarts  
**  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen auf wachte, fand er einem Brief auf dem Bett. Er fragte sich von wem der wohl komme.

_Harry Potter!_

_  
Was glaubst du wer du bist? Remus Lupin ist ein Verräter! Es gibt einen neuen LORD!  
Doch ich denke du BIST DER NEUE LORD! Also suspendiere ich dich hiermit von Hogwarts!_

_  
Albus Dumbledore  
Der Direktor  
_  
„Dieser senile alte KAUZ!", schrie Harry. Es war so laut, dass alle in seinem Zimmer standen.

Hermine eilte auf ihn zu. „Was ist denn Harry?", fragte sie. Harry reichte ihr den Brief und sie wurde genauso wütend. Sowie alle anderen.

Nun ging Fleur auf ihn zu und sagte, „Harry egal was geschieht! Ich bleibe dir Loyal!".

„Danke, Fleur. Ich glaube ich werde euch heute noch weihen und wir befreien unsere Freunde. Doch leider werde ich noch mit Rabastan über Hermine reden müssen. Hermine er ist dein Onkel!", sagte Harry.

So kam es dann auch. Alle erhielten ihre Weihe und wollten gerade den Plan ausführen, als ein Hauself auftauchte. „MyLord, Severus Snape steht vor der Tür."

„Lasst ihn rein. Der Verräter muss bestraft werden.", sagte er. Als Severus in den Thronsaal kam, saß Harry auf seinem Thron. Nagini war neben ihm.

„My Lord! Tom! Du lebst?", fragte der Spion Dumbledores.

„Severus, ich bin nicht TOM! Ich bin Harry Potter! Der Erbe des Lords! Und nun CRUCIO!", schrie Harry. Er hielt Severus 10 Minuten unter dem Folterfluch. „So und nun du Verräter, bevor du sterben darfst, kannst du gerne zum alten gehen! Geh mir aus den Augen!", sagte er kalt.

Kurz nach dem Severus apparierte, kam Hermine herein. „Du kannst ganz schön hart sein, Harry. Aber das musst du auch! Lass uns den Plan durchführen!", sagte sie. So war es dann auch. Sie apparierten nach Askaban. Harrys erster öffentliche Auftritt. Die anderen hatten natürlich Todesserroben an. „Wo sind die Gefangenen Todesser?", fragte Harry einen Dementor.

Kaum waren sie drin, kamen die ersten Auroren. „Dalwish! Schon dich wieder zusehen!", sagte Tonks. „Tonks! Das du so tief gesunken bist, hätte ich nicht gedacht! STUPOR!", schrie er.

Doch Harrys Adava war schneller. Er wies die Dementoren an, die gesamten Todesser zu befreien. In der zwischen Zeit fielen alle 15 Auroren. „So Meine Todesser! Ihr seid befreit! Auf nach Hause!", sagte Harry, als alle ihn um kreisten.

„Danke, MyLord! Doch wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf, MyLord.", fragte einer der Todesser. Konnte nur McNair sein.

„Walden! Ich bin der Erbe Toms! Ich bin Harry Potter! Oder nun auch Lord Everhate genannt!", sagte er. Alle fielen vor ihm auf die Knie. „Steht auf! Holt euch eure Zauberstäbe und ab nach Hause! Geht zu eurer Familie!" Es gab ca. 200 Plopp und alle waren weg. Nur Harry und seine Freunde nicht.

„So nun wird ich mal das dunkle Mal in die Luft setzten, plus meinen Namen.", sagte er. Draußen angekommen, sprach er den Zauber. „Mosmordre Lord Everhate!" Nun auch sie apparierten nach Hause.

Am nächsten Tag las er den Tagespropheten.

_Todesser Frei! Neuer Lord!_

_  
Am gestrigen Nachmittag griff der neue dunkle Lord, Lord Everhate, Askaban an. Er befreite seine Todesser und tötete die dort stationierten Auroren. Wir fragen uns, wie konnte so etwas, so schnell wieder passieren? Wer ist der neue Lord? Darüber gab uns Albus Dumbledore Auskunft. „Unserer Quelle zufolge ist es Harry Potter. Ich traue ihm alles zu. Denn er hat ja auch um Tom Riddle getrauert!", so Dumbledore. Auf Grund der neuen Bedrohung, hat das Ministerium beschlossen, dass Jugendliche sich verteidigen dürfen.  
_

_Adam Greene_

Die Zeit verging schnell. Ehe man sich versah, war der erste September. Bill und Fleur wurden getraut und stehen Loyal zum Lord. Nun sollten Hermine und Ron nach Hogwarts gehen. „Nein, Mom! Ich bleibe beim Lord! Außerdem er will noch in Hogwarts auftauchen. Ich will als Todesser dort auftauchen!", sagte Ron. Molly konnte es bei Hermine ja verstehen, aber bei Ron nicht. Doch Ron durfte doch bleiben. So also apparierten einige unter dem Kommando von Lucius zum Gleis 9 ¾ und die anderen warteten bis zum Abend, dann da geht es nach Hogwarts.

Am Gleis 9 ¾  
Lucius ist mit seiner Truppe gerade noch rechtzeitig dort angekommen. In 5 Minuten würde der Zug losfahren. Somit stiegen sie mit in den Zug ein. Doch dies merkte ein Lehrer, Severus Snape. Er eilte ihnen nach.

„So, der Verräter ist also hierum die Sicherheit zu begutachten!", höhnte Lucius.

„Lucius, du kannst doch kaum diesem Bengel folgen?! Er kann doch nichts! Außerdem diese Granger ist doch ein Schlammblut!", sagte Severus.

„Nein, sie ist Bellas Tochter! Der alte hat sie Entführt gehabt!", gab nun auch Rabastan von sich. Severus verschwand bevor jemand reagieren konnte. Lucius und Co blieben ruhig. Am Abend kamen sie in Hogwarts an.

Am Abend war es dann soweit. Die Auswahl der Erstklässler war gerade zu ende und Dumbledore verkündete, das Hermine und Ron Verräter wären und Harry nur Abschaum, als Harry die Hallentore auf stieß.

„Och, da hat wohl jemand ANGST!", höhnte Harry als er Severus sah. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Mr. Potter! Was für eine Ehre! Was wollen sie verdammt noch mal? Was wollen sie in Hogwarts?", spie der Direktor.

Doch Harry kennt keine Gnade. Nicht mehr. „Och, wollen sie mich etwa immer noch von der Schule verweisen? OK, Remus, zeige dem Verräter Severus! Aber nicht töten! Ich denke dieses Bild wird in die Geschichte eingehen!", lachte Harry.

Hermine und Ron brachen in schallendes Gelächter ein. Selbst am Slytherin Tisch lachten sie. Draco war nicht unter ihnen. Er fiel im letzten Kampf.

Harry genoss Severus Schmerzensschreie. „Remus es genügt. Du hast ihn jetzt 5 Minuten länger unter dem Fluch als ich das vor wenigen Tagen hatte. Nun Dumbledore, wer soll mich denn dieses Mal vernichten? Ihr Schüler Neville? Ist er jetzt ihr Goldjunge? Oh sie mal einer an! Longbottom hat eine Freundin. Wenn ich mich nicht irre ist es die Junge Miss Brown. Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihr? Oh ich denke das! AVADA KEDAVRA!", sagte Harry. Levander Brown war auf der Stelle Tod. Entsetzten brach unter de Schülern und Lehrern aus. Doch Luna, ging als wäre nichts passiert zu Ron und küsste ihn.

„RON! Nicht hier! Nimm sie dir mit, aber nicht vor den Schülern.", ermahnte ihn Hermine. Luna lief rot an. Unterdessen machte mit Harry mit seinem Zauberstab Bewegungen in die Luft, als wenn er etwas schreiben wolle.

Harry James Potter, Erbe Tom Riddles  
Ist LORD EVERHATE!

Dies würde noch Ca. 30 Minuten da stehen. „So nun auf Wiedersehen! Viel Spaß Neville!", höhnte Harry.

„Du elender Bastard! AVADA-", Neville wollte gerade den Spruch anwenden, als Harry sich umdrehte und ihn fixierte.

„OH Longbottom macht Ärger! CRUCIO!", schrie Harry. Neville wand sich unter schmerzen. Dadurch, das Hermine das Anti-Appier-Schild geblockt hatte, konnten alle ungehindert apparieren.

Schüler waren geschockt. Das war ein Angriff von einer kleinen Stärke, doch er reichte um Angst zu verbreiten. „Albus! Wir müssen Hogwarts sicherer machen!", sagte Minerva.

Harry war mittlerweile wieder in seinem Manor. So bekam er nicht mehr mit, dass Dumbledore beschloss die Grangers anzugreifen und es ihm in die Schuhe zu schieben.  
So war es dann auch. Hermine kam verweint in Harrys Arbeitszimmer.

Harry sprang auf. „Hermine! Was ist passiert?", fragte er sie.

„DU! Du hast befohlen, meine Adoptiveltern umzubringen! Sie haben das dunkle Mal am Himmel gesehen!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Beruhige dich! Ich habe seit dem ich wieder hier bin, keinen einzigen Befehl gegeben. Ich habe eine Unterhaltung mit Regulus. Denk doch mal nach! Dumbledore! Er hatte dich erkannt. Er wird diese Tat mir in die Schuhe geschoben zu haben. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kann ich dir auch meine Erinnerungen, was ich gemacht habe zeigen.", erklärte Harry.

Doch da Hermine ihm vertraute glaubte sie ihm. Aber Harry machte sich auch sofort auf, um nach den Grangers zu sehen. Wie Hermine berichtete, war das dunkle Mal am Himmel. Doch es war nicht seins, sondern Toms. Harry schrieb noch dazu. „Dumbledore! Wenn du mir diesen Mord, an den Adoptiveltern, meiner Partnerin, Anhängst, solltest du nicht Toms Mal benutzen! Lord Everhate!"


	6. Gemeinsam sind wir stark

**Anm.: Da das vorige Kapitel etwas kürzer war hab ich gleich noch eines dazu gepostet. Die ist das erste, was ich zu dieser Story geschrieben habe!!! Viel Vergnügen wünschen Lorg Everhate und ich**

* * *

**Gemeinsam sind wir stark**

Danach holte er die Leichen, die er aus der Aufbahrungshalle des nahe gelegenen Friedhofs mit nahm, und brachte sie nach Godrics Hollow. Neben der Stelle, an der schon das Grab mit dem Gedenkstein seiner Eltern war erschuf Harry direkt rechts daneben einen Gedenkstein für Hermines wahre Eltern, den Lestrangs und ein weiteres Doppelgrab für die Grangers, die Adoptiveltern und setzte jeweils einen wunderschönen schneeweißen Gedenkstein dazu, den er aber noch von Hermine beschriften lassen wollte.

Kurz darauf kam Harry zurück und machte sich gleich auf die Suche von Hermine. Er findet sie nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum und im Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie ist auch nicht im Raum der Wünsche, den er wenig später betritt.

Dann nimmt er die Karte der Rumtreiber und findet sie auf dem Astronomie-Turm. Er eilt dort hinauf und findet eine völlig aufgelöste Hermine und nimmt sie erst einmal in den Arm.

Erst erschrak sie sich, da sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, das sie nicht mehr alleine war, dann schluchzte sie: „Wer bin ich eigentlich und was passiert mit mir, wenn du Mal nicht mehr bist?"

„Schhhhh, bleib ruhig, wir schaffen das schon! Weist du was, wir haben doch morgen Wochenende, da gehen wir zu Gringotts in die Winkelgasse und versuchen heraus zu finden, ob es für dich ein Erbe gibt. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird keiner bemerken!"

Nun fing Hermine an zu strahlen und dann schlang sie ihre Arme um Harry und gab ihm einen sehr fordernden Kuss. Sie blieben noch bis zur Abendessenszeit dort gemeinsam sitzen, ohne viel Worte zu verlieren.

Dann gingen sie hinunter und setzten sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Kurz darauf kam auch der verhasste Schulleiter und hielt eine kurze Ansprache: „Ich möchte hiermit bekannt geben, das seitens des Ministeriums Pläne vorhanden sind in Hogwarts Änderungen durch zu setzten! Alle 6. und 7. Klässer werden ab sofort die Erlaubnis erhalten, an den Wochenenden die Schule verlassen können, wohin und wie lange sie wollen! Weitere Änderungen werde ich ihnen Morgen am Samstag Abend mitteilen."

Harry und Hermine schauten sich an und Harry sagte: „Jetzt können wir sogar regulär weg, wie langweilig! Weißt du was? Lass uns sofort losziehen!"

Hermine grinste teuflisch und fragte: „Was hast du sonst noch vor?"

Harry grinste und sagte: „Ich, Lord Everhate, möchte meine Lady der Nacht ausführen..." Damit verneigte er sich ein wenig übertrieben.

Dann verließen beide dir große Halle. Neville schrie noch hinter her: „Ich erwische euch schon noch! Dann werdet ihr leiden. Besonders deine Schlampe wird es verfluchen sich mit dir eingelassen zu haben!"

Harry drehte sich um und wollte reagieren, als Neville von Ron heftig umgestoßen wurde. Hermine und Harry lachten und Harry verneigte sich zum Dank dann gegenüber Ron.

Als sie draußen waren blockte Hermine wieder das Anti-Apparier-Schild und dann verschwanden beide in den Tropfenden Kessel. Sie wurden nicht erkannt, da sie sich ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten. Dann gingen sie durch die Winkelgasse direkt zu Gringotts.

Dort angekommen sagte Harry: „Wir sind hier, damit meine Freundin, Hermine Beatrix Lestrange, das Erbe der Familie Lestrange zu übernehmen. Dazu würden wir gerne wieder mit Griphook reden!"

Der Kobold nickte und führte beide zu Griphook: „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Hermine sagte: „Mein Name ist Hermine Beatrix Lestrange. Ich möchte das Erbe der Familie Lestrange zu übernehmen. Können sie auch überprüfen, ob ich weitere Vorfahren habe? Und..." dabei schaute sie Harry an und fuhr fort: „...können sie auch überprüfen, ob mein Freund Harry James Potter wertere Erben antreten kann?"

Griphook nickte bat von beiden einige Tropfen Blut. Dann, ach der Untersuchung schaute er erschrocken auf und Harry fragte: „Was ist passiert? Warum schauen sie so überrascht?"

Nachdem sich Griphook erholt hatte sagte er: „Also bei ihnen Lord Potter sind folgende zusätzliche Erben verfügbar. Das der Potters und das der Blacks! Das ist aber nicht die Überraschung, auch wenn sie mit jemand anderes die Position der reichsten Zaubererfamilie teilen. Ein kleinerer Teil der Überraschung ist, das sie Dämonengene in sich tragen. Die eigentliche Überraschung sind aber sie, Mrs. Lestrange. Sie haben nicht nur Anrecht auf das Erbe der Lestranges, sondern auch der Grangers. Ihr Adoptiv-Vater war ein Squib, aber seine Familie war eine angesehene reinblütige Familie. Doch jetzt kommt die Überraschung. Sie sind die letzte Nachfahrin von Graf Dracula. Unter den Vampiren tragen sie, wenn sie das Erbe annehmen, den Namen Fürstin Guinevere Insane. Sie vertreten damit dann die andere Zauererfamilie auf Platz eins der Rangliste der reichsten Zauberer und Hexen!"

Harry und Hermine waren sprachlos. Das hätte keiner von ihnen erwartet! Damit stand ihnen die gesamte Zaubererwelt offen.

Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens sprach dann Griphook weiter: „Hier noch ein Brief, der für sie hinterlegt wurde!"

Damit überreichte Griphook einen Brief, der an den Erben von Graf Dracula gerichtet war. Hermine riss den Umschlag auf und las ihn durch. Am Ende schaute sie Harry sprachlos an.

„Was steht da drin, das du dich so aufregst?"

„Och eigentlich nichts besonderes, wenn man davon absieht, das unser Freund old Dumbi mir es schmackhaft machen will, das ich dich, Harry, killen soll. Über das Angebot sollte ich direkt mal nachdenken!"

Harry und Hermine standen auf und Hermine griff Harry das Hemd und Küsste ihn und sagte: „ Lieber küssen als killen!" Dann lachen beide.

Dann nimmt Hermine ihr Erbe von allen drei Familien, genau so wie es Harry macht, an. Sie richten dann noch zwei separate, große Verliese ein, auf die sie aber gegenseitig vollen Zugriff haben.

Dann aber fragt Hermine, ob sie nun auch mit den Einschränkungen der Vampire leben muss.

„Da Harry Dämonengene hat und wenn sie sich gegenseitig binden, können sie und nach der Bindung beide, als Halb-Vampire, auch in der Sonne überleben, mit allen Vorteilen der Vampire! Das muss bis spätestens ihrem 18. Geburtstag erfolgen!" erklärte Griphook.

Nachdenklich verließen sie die Bank und waren noch in Gedanken, als sie durch einen Ruf aufgeschreckt wurden: „Da sind sie, nehmt sie fest und wenn sie sich wehren, dann tötet sie!"

Sie erkannten, das es sich um den Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt handelte. Schneller als alle Auroren reagierte Harry und schickte den ersten Avarda Kedavra auf Shaklebolt. Dem Fluch konnte der Auror noch ausweichen. Aber der Ricusemta-Fluch von Hermine, einem Schnitt-Fluch, konnte er nicht mehr ausweichen. Er wurde durch ihn geköpft. Geschockt durch diese Aktion waren die anderen fünf Auroren nicht in der Lage schnell genug zu reagieren. Dies nutzten Harry und Hermine und blitzschnell töteten sie die restlichen Auroren mit Avarda Kedavra.

Dann verschwanden sie auch schon wieder nach Hogwarts, nicht ohne gemeinsam: „Mosmordre Lord Everhate!" zu rufen und dann zu verschwinden.

Zurück in Hogwarts ruft Harry seine Todesser-Schüler zu einem Treffen in der Kammer des Schreckens.

Dort werden gemeinsam Pläne gemacht. Unter anderem erfahren Harry und Hermine, das alle Siebtklässer nun Einzel- oder Doppelzimmer bekommen sollen.

Da Harry und Hermine eins zusammen nehmen wollen kommt es zum Eklat, der Rat der reinblütigen Zauberer verlangt eine offizielle Verlobung, ansonsten dürfen keine Paare, auch volljährige, zusammen in Hogwarts in einem Zimmer leben.

So nehmen sich die beiden erst einmal jeweils ein Einzelzimmer. Am nächsten Morgen geht Harry alleine zu Frühstück, da Hermine schon vorgegangen war.

Cho hat sich vorgenommen Harry für sich zu gewinnen. Sie fängt ihn vor der großen Halle ab, als er gerade das Tor öffnet. Die greift ihn unter einem Arm und betritt mit ihm so untergehakt die große Halle und sagt laut und deutlich: „Danke Schatz, das du mich hier her begleitet hast!" damit gibt sie ihm einen Kuss und verschwindet lächelnd an ihren Haustisch.

Total zornig geht Harry nach einigen Schrecksekunden hinter Cho her und bemerkt gar nicht, das Hermine mit dicken Tränen in den Augen, fluchtartig an ihm vorbei rennt, um die Halle zu verlassen.

Er bemerkt nur noch einen Schatten und das es scheinbar Hermine ist, die aus der Halle rennt.

Zuerst geht er stink sauer auf Cho zu und packt sie mit der linken Hand an ihre Kehle und hebt sie hoch, so das sie keinen Halt mehr hat. Dann facht sie Harry an: „Noch einen solchen Stunt, Chang, und ich verspreche dir im Namen von Lord Everhate, ich werfe dich meinem Gefolge zum Fraß vor. Sie werden sich erst mit dir vergnügen und dann auf den Abfall schmeißen! Wo ist eigentlich der Goldjunge, will er nicht auf dich aufpassen?"

Harry schaut sich um und kann Neville nicht finden. Nun macht er sich noch mehr sorgen um Hermine, lässt Chang einfach auf den Boden fallen und rennt aus der Halle heraus, um sie zu finden.

Hermine rennt derweil orientierungs- und planlos durch das Schloss, als sie urplötzlich von hinten gegriffen wurde. Sie hörte nur noch ein zweifaches „Stupor" dann wurde ihr es schwarz vor Augen.

Als sie wieder erwachte war sie auf einem Tisch gefesselt, so das ihre Arme und Beine scheinbar an den Ecken des Tisches gefesselt waren.

„Na endlich, du Schlampe, bist also wieder wach!" sie erkannte das es Neville war.

Dann hörte sie eine zweite Stimme, es war Snape, der sagte: „Los Longbottom, erledige das, dann hast du deine Rache!"

„Nein erst will ich noch mein Vergnügen haben!" sagte Neville, dann warf er einen Fluch auf Hermine, so das nur noch Kleiderfetzen von ihr herunter hingen.

Es war demütigend und schrecklich für sie. Neville fuhr mit seinen fetten Händen überall über ihren Körper, ihre Brüste und zwischen ihren Beinen und sagte höhnisch: „Erst werde ich dir deine Unschuld nehmen und dann dein Leben. Mal schauen wie das dem Möchtegern-Lord das gefällt!"

Dann fing Neville an seine Hose zu öffnen, als Snape rief: „Achtung, da kommt jemand, wir haben keine Zeit mehr, scheint Potter zu sein!"

„So ein Pech – Avarda Kedavra!" schrie er und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Kurz darauf betrat Harry den Raum und war im nächsten Moment völlig geschockt. Dort lag Hermine mit zerfetzten Kleidern und ohne Bewusstsein oder gar tot...

Er stürzt sich auf sie und stellt augenblicklich fest, das sie von Avarda getroffen wurde: „Nein Herms, das darf nicht sein, du darfst nicht tot sein, neiiiiiiiiiin!"

Dann tritt Lucius Malfoy in den Raum und versucht Harry von Hermine weg zu ziehen. Dabei erkennt er, durch den leicht geöffneten Mund die leicht verlängerten Eckzähnen und versucht mit dieser Erkenntnis sofort Harry zu beruhigen: „Harry, Harry, es besteht noch eine Chance, Da sie doch ihre Vampirgene in sich hat ist sie zum Glück nur „Halbtot". Doch sie ist in einer Art Zwischenwelt oder Muggel nennen es Koma."

Mit großen Augen schaut ihn Harry an und Malfoy erklärte weiter: „Bitte verzeihe mir, aber es gibt nur eine Chance. Du musst dich mit ihr vereinigen und somit eine Art Seelenbund schließen. Dann solltest du ihr noch einen Teil deiner Lebensenergie schenken. Und du hast nur eine Stunde Zeit, sonst stirbt sie!"

Dann verlässt Lucius den Raum. Harry nimmt Hermine in seine Arme und appariert in seinen Raum und verschließt ihn und macht ihn auch Geräusch undurchlässig.

Zuerst legt er Hermine vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab und zaubert Hermine ihr Nachthemd an. Das flüstert er: „Ich kann dich doch nicht mit dir schlafen, während du im Koma bist! Aber wie soll ich dich sonst retten?"

Harry war verzweifelt und unsicher. Dabei streichelte er andauernd Hermine über ihr Gesicht. Schließlich hob er sie an und dann nahm er sie in den Arm. Dann aber bemerkte er, das sie sich scheinbar erwärmte und er spürte ihre aufgerichteten Brustwarzen.

Mit rotem Kopf realisierte er, das sie so auf ihn reagierte, obwohl sie doch im Koma lag. Langsam zog er sich aus und legte sich zu Hermine ins Bett.

Langsam überwindet sich Harry und streichelt Hermine immer weiter und schließlich zog er sie komplett aus. Als beide nackt waren liebkoste er Hermine immer mehr. Dann schließlich legt er sich liebevoll auf sie und drang danach dann vorsichtig in sie ein.

Nach einer Weile merkt er, wie er es schaffte seine Lebensenergie auf Hermine zu übertragen. Schließlich fällt er auch in einen Koma ähnlichen Zustand.

Dabei wandeln sie beide nun auf einmal gemeinsam einige Zeit im Schattenreich, dem Übergang zwischen dem Leben und dem Totenreich. Dort treffen sie auf Ginny, die ihnen mitteilt, das es Dumbi war, der sie tötete. Er sagte ihr noch vorher, als sie in einem Klammerfluch lag, der sie von hinten von old Dumbi traf, das damit Harry endlich so ausrasten würde, das er Voldemort töten würde. Tom kommt hinzu, legt seinen Arm um Ginnys Schultern und sagt, das er sich nun im Totenreich um Ginny kümmern würde und Ginny bittet Harry und Hermine sie nie zu vergessen, aber sie beide gehörten zusammen und sie fühlt sich Voldi hingezogen und würde nun zu ihm im Totenreich gehören...

Schließlich erwachen beide und Harry hat erst einmal einen roten Kopf, als er realisiert, das sie nackt auf einander liegen.

„Was hast du mir dazu zu sagen?" fragte Hermine schnippisch grinsend.

Entgegen seiner sonstigen Art ist Harry völlig verunsichert. Er erklärt ihr alles was er weis. Als er fertig ist fängt Hermine an zu schimpfen: „Was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht?"

„Aber ich musste doch mit dir schlafen, sonst wärst du doch gestorben..."

„Quatsch, das meinte ich doch nicht, darauf kommen wir gleich noch zu sprechen! Ich weiß, das du dabei hättest auch drauf gehen können. Musst du dich immer in jedes Abenteuer stürzen, ohne nach zu denken?"

Nun war Harry völlig perplex und stammelte nur: „Ähm, also, du ... ach Mist!"

Hermine grinste nur noch mehr, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Dir ist auch klar, das ich dich dann beißen muss, wenn ich meinen Orgasmus habe. Das wir dann nochmals miteinander schlafen müssen und du mich dann unter den gleichen Voraussetzungen beißen muss, ist dir auch klar."

Sprachlos nickte Harry und schaute sie nur mit großen verliebten Augen an.

Immer noch nackt, erforschten sie nun gemeinsam einander, seine Hände umfingen ihre Brüste, als ihre Hände über seine Brust und seinen Bauch wanderten und schließlich sein bestes Stück massierte.

Derweil bewegte Harry nun eine Hand hinunter zwischen ihre Schenkel und sie seufzte leise, als er ihre Klitoris fand. Sie wurde von einer Woge der Lust überrollt.

Mit einer wirklich perfekten Leichtigkeit, drehte Hermine sich nun doch um, so dass sie jetzt oben war und die Führung übernahm.

Er bewegte seinen jetzt nassen Finger hinauf zu einer ihrer Brüste und streichelte einen bereits harten Nippel. Dann nahm sie ihn in sich auf. Immer tiefer und tiefer.

Sie war erst am Rand, so nahe ihn zu überschreiten. Als sie es schließlich tat, rief sie seinen Namen aus und fiel vorwärts gegen ihn und biss ihn endlich in den höchsten Wogen ihres Orgasmus. Sie hatte das Gefühl Unmengen an Blut von ihm zu nehmen. Es war das erregendeste Gefühl das sie jemals hatte.

Dann lies dieses extrem gute Gefühl letztendlich doch nach. Und sie legten sich erst nebeneinander und dann kurz darauf drehte sich Harry über sie. Als sie ein letztes Mal miteinander kamen konnte er nun auch das Blut von ihr nehmen!

Schließlich schliefen sie ein.

Als Herms und Harry erwachen schauen sie sich verliebt an. Dann bemerkt Harry, das sich Hermines Augen und auch ihr sonstiges aussehen verändert hatte...


	7. The day after

**Anm.: Bevor ich von Aurora Parvati Snape einen Heuler bekommen - hier das nächste Chap! Viel Spass wünschen Lord Everhate und ich!**

* * *

**The Day after**

„Du, du hast jetzt auch rote Augen, genau wie ich..." sagte Harry überrascht, „...und auch sonst siehst du anders aus.

Hermine stand neugierig auf und schaute in den Spiegel, der im Bad von Harrys Räumen hing. Derweil schaute Harry Hermine hinterher, die nackt wie Gott sie schuf und ohne Hemmungen ins Bad lief.

Ihr fiel auf, das sie tatsächlich rote Augen hatte. Außerdem war sie größer und gertenschlank geworden. Auch hatte sie eine elfenbeine Hautfarbe bekommen. Ihre Haare waren immer noch buschig, aber viel länger, hüftlang genau genommen, rabenschwarz mit einem dunkel rotem Schimmer.

Harry dachte nach und bemerkte seine Unsicherheit Hermine gegenüber. Die kam glücklich strahlend wieder zurück und bemerkte Harrys verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

Dann aber erkannte sie, das auch er sich geändert hatte: Er war ebenso wie sie größer und schlanker aber gleichzeitig auch muskulöser geworden. Auch hatte er eine eben solche elfenbeine Hautfarbe bekommen. Sein Haare war glatter, und auch etwas länger, bis knapp über die Schultern, rabenschwarz aber im Gegensatz zu Hermines mit einem dunkel grünen Schimmer.

„Komm steh auf und schau dir an, wie auch du dich geändert hast!" bat Hermine.

Wie in Trance stand Harry auf und folgte Hermine im Adamskostüm ins Bad. Er war auch mehr als angenehm überrascht von seinem Aussehen.

„Nun hier stehen die Fürstin der Nacht und der dunkle Lord. Reinblütig und das man kann sehen, das es nicht zum Nachteil unseres Äußeren ausgewirkt hat, oder?" fragte Harry.

Aber ohne eine Antwort ab zu warten hob er Hermine mit seinen muskulösen Armen hoch und trug sie zum Bett.

Keiner von ihnen sagte lange Zeit danach etwas, aber stattdessen sahen sie einander einfach in die Augen, küssten sich immer wieder und liebkosten und erkundeten gegenseitig ihre Körper. Zärtlich legte er schließlich seine warme Hände auf ihre Wangen, küsste sie immer fordernder und sie seufzte zufrieden.

Seine Lippen trafen immer wieder ihre und jeder Zweifel, der ihnen mit der langsam aufgehenden Morgensonne gekommen war, war schnell vergessen.

Zärtlichkeit, Neckerei und alle vorsichtigen Liebkosungen wurde bald von hungriger Leidenschaft ersetzt, als seine Zunge ihre Lippen teilte, befreit in ihren Mund drang und erkundend umherstreifte. Sie stöhnte gegen seinen Kuss, ein Ton, so ursprünglich, tierisch und grollend kam aus ihrer Kehle, dass Hermine nicht glauben konnte, dass sie ihn verursacht hatte. Sie wollte ihn und er wollte sie ebenfalls sie brauchten sich gegenseitig, viel intensiver als sie es sich je hatten vorstellen können.

Dann endlich begann er sich zu bewegen, noch langsam, er nahm nicht die Augen von ihren, als ob er darauf wartete, dass sie ihm sagte, sie habe genug.

Hermine konnte spüren, dass er begierig war, sich schneller zu bewegen, sie trieb ihn an, indem sie ihn regelrecht tiefer in sich hinein zog und bemerkte den Ausdruck von Erleichterung und auch Extase auf seinem Gesicht, als sie dies tat.

Seine Stöße wurden fester und Hermine und Harry stöhnte in ihrer Extase immer lauter, sie grub ihre Fingernägel in seine muskulösen Arme und hinterließ Spuren der Lust, hielt sich fest, als er weiter und weiter machte.

Die beiden bewegten sich im Einklang, Hermine lehnte sich zurück, weg von Harrys Mund, so dass sie in seine Augen sehen konnte, die nun noch intensiver und dunkelrot leuchteten, genau wie ihre.

Bald, zu bald, kamen dann beide und sie rief gegenseitig ihre Namen vor Lust aus, wie sie es schon ähnlich zuvor in der Nacht gemacht hatten, nur viel hemmungsloser.

Danach lagen sie aufeinander küssten sich, streichelten sich und merkten gar nicht, das nun endgültig die Sonne aufgegangen war. Und Hermine wie auch er hatten offensichtlich die Wandlung erfolgreich durchgeführt.

/Das war so wunderschön!/ dachte Harry

Und Hermine antwortete Gedanken verloren: „Ja das war es!"

Harry schaute sie erstaunt an: „Hast du gehört was ich gedacht habe?"

Nun schaute Hermine ihn überrascht und verwundert an, dann antwortete sie gedanklich/Ja habe ich. Und außerdem wollte ich sagen und jetzt denke ich es. Ich liebe dich!/

„Ich liebe dich auch!" sagte Harry glücklich.

Dann rumorte sein Magen laut und deutlich und Hermine lachte: „Da muss wohl jemand seine Reserven wieder auffüllen. Hungrig?"

Jetzt lachte Harry mit, schubste Hermine zurück ins Bett, hielt sie an den Schultern fest und antwortete lüstern: „Ja, nach dir – obwohl was zu essen wäre auch nicht schlecht..."

Dann standen beide doch auf, duschten sich und begaben sich zum Frühstück.

Da sie etwas später dran waren, trafen sie nur auf wenige Schüler. Hermine schaute sich um und Harry fragte sie: „Nun, wen suchst du? Jemanden, den du leiden lassen willst?"

Bevor Hermine antworten konnte trat der Schulleiter auf sie zu: „Meine liebe Hermine, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, das sie beinahe Opfer eines Missgeschicks wurden. Aber wie ich sehe ist dir ja nichts passiert..."

Wütend schaute Hermine Dumbi in die Augen, der darauf hin auf das heftigste erschrak und wütend und zornig sagte: „Was soll das denn, Hermine, warum hast du deine Augen mit einer Illusion belegt..."

Nun atmete Hermine einmal tief durch und das Harry ihre Hand hielt, beruhigte sie zusätzlich, als dann leise aber deutlich antwortete: „Erstens es war kein Missgeschick, sondern eine versuchte Vergewaltigung und ein Mordversuch, der nur dadurch nicht gelang, da mich Harry gerettet hat. Mich hingegen interessiert, wo denn die Verbrecher sind. Ich wäre überrascht, aber ich will die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, das sie vielleicht Longbottom und Snape eingesperrt haben?"

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und sagte trocken: „Es ist nichts passiert, und nichts kann bewiesen werden. Daher brauche ich auch niemand zu bestrafen. Bei ihrem Freund hingegen ist doch tatsächlich der dunkle Lord und dafür sollte er bestraft werden..."

„Versuch es Dumbi und du wirst deine eigene Medizin zu schmecken bekommen!" sagte Harry, der aufgesprungen war und Dumbledore am Kragen packte und von sich stieß!

Dann sagte er noch: „Wir können die Taten beweisen, ich sage nur Veritaserum und Denkarium! Also gehen sie uns aus dem Weg und warnen sie die Beiden. Sie stehen auf unserer Abschussliste ganz oben..."

Damit legte er seinen Arm um Hermines Hüfte und apparierte aus Hogwarts heraus. Sie landeten im Riddle Manor und Hermine schluchzte und hielt sich an Harry fest.

„Weißt du was?" fragte Harry.

Hermine schaute ihn mit verweinten Augen fragend an.

Er sagte: „Lass uns shoppen gehen. Wir sollten uns ein paar nette Klamotten kaufen, vielleicht auch das eine oder andere Tier und auch ein paar Waffen wären nicht zu verachten! Was hältst du davon?"

Nun strahlt Hermine und dann antwortete sie berechnend: „Das willst du dir antun? Mit mir einkaufen zu gehen?"

„Hä, ähm wie bitte? Was soll ich mir damit antun?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Du warst noch nie mit einer Frau einkaufen, oder..."

Hermine nahm Harry an die Hand und bevor er seine Meinung ändern konnte waren sie schon gemeinsam appariert und landeten direkt vor Madam Malkins' Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten. Ohne ein weiters Wort zu sagen, zog Harry mit rein und dann war er auch schon in der Mangel von Hermine und Madam Malkin.

Er musste sich mindestens zwei Dutzend Anzüge etliche Hosen, Hemden und noch alles Mögliche an probieren. Sicher, Hermine suchte ihm wirklich wunderschöne Klamotten aus auch für sich selbst fand sie tolle Kombinationen. Als sie schließlich nach fast drei Stunden in die Abteilung für Unterwäsche wechselte sagte Harry: „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich überraschen würdest. Ich gehe solange zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon und warte dort auf dich. Die Sachen, die wir bereits ausgesucht haben nehme ich schon mal mit. Du kannst ja auch mit meinem Schlüssel zahlen, wenn du willst!"

Hermine lächelte und antwortete: „Ich mach das schon, Schatz und es ist ja egal, wie ich bezahle, es ist ja sowieso unser gemeinsames Geld. Geh ruhig schon mal vor. Ich überrasch dich dann heute Abend!"

Harry küsste sie noch mal und verließ dann seine Partnerin.

Harry saß entspannt aber auch erwartungsvoll auf Hermine wartend in Florean Fortescues Eissalon und trank genüsslich einen Eiskaffee. Schließlich setzten sich zwei kichernde jungen Frauen ungefragt an seinen Tisch. Es waren die Patil Zwillinge, Parvati und Padma.

Provozierend sagte Parvati, eine von den Zwillingen zu Harry: „Na Süßer so alleine? Du siehst ja zum anbeißen aus!"

„Ja du hast dich wirklich verändert. Und das nur zu deinem Besseren. Deine Muskeln, deine Haare,..." sagte nun Padma.

Harry hob nur eine Augenbrauen und teilte Hermine telepatisch mit/Wenn du nicht willst, das mich zwei recht hübsche Weiber, du kennst sie übrigens auch sehr gut, verführen, dann solltest du nicht mehr so lange zum Einkaufen brauchen!/

/Lass sie nicht weg gehen, denen wird ichs zeigen!/ zischte Hermine in Gedanken.

Dann richtete Harry sich an Parvati: „Wer sagt denn, das ich alleine bin? Vielleicht warte ich nur auf jemand?"

Wieder kicherten die beiden und Padma sagte nur provozierend: „Und du meinst es kann sich jemand mit uns messen?"

Harry grinste abfällig, dann erblickte er eine aufregende, schwarzhaarige Frau, die ihn verführerisch anblickte. Sie trug ein hautenges, kurzes, knallrotes Kleid, das ihren sinnlichen Körper nur noch mehr zur Geltung brachte. Er erkannte „seine" Hermine. Laszive begann sie sich zu bewegen und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Ungläubig schauten die zwei Hühner sich um, ob es nicht sein könnte, dass sie jemand anderen meinte. Doch da war niemand außer dem heißen Typen, an dessen Tisch sie saßen, Harry und scheinbar meinte sie ihn tatsächlich.

Fragend tippte Harry sich derweil auf seine Brust. Er spielte Hermines Spiel mit. Und die Zwillinge erkannten ihre Mitschülerin überhaupt nicht. Ihre Veränderung war auch noch beachtlicher!

Verführerisch blickte sie Harry an und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu, während sie sich ihm näherte.

Immer erregter stand er auf und ging neugierig auf sie zu. Doch sie schob ihn wieder zurück auf seine Bank. Sexy und provozierend tanzte sie vor ihn herum.

„Hallo, schöner Jüngling", hauchte sie mit rauchiger Stimme.

„So ganz alleine", fragte die aufregende Frau ihn.

„Ja ...Ja ich bin ganz alleine ... total alleine ... doch jetzt ja nicht mehr", sagte Harry gespielt nervös.

Padma und Parvati schauten nur sprachlos zu.

„Komm mit, ich möchte mit dir alleine sein", flüsterte sie mit heißer, erregender Stimme in sein Ohr. Harry stand schmunzelnd auf und reicht ihr seine Hand.

Daneben saßen immer noch die zwei Patil Zwillinge. Unvermittelt blieb Hermine musternd vor ihnen stehen. Völlig unerwartet schubste sie Harry zurück auf die Bank, auf der er vorher auch schon gesessen hatte. Verdattert schauten die Mädchen auf.

Anmutig setzte sich die Schönheit rittlings auf Harry´s Schoß und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Perplex schauten die drei Weiber zu.

Staunend beobachteten die drei, was vor ihren Augen passierte.

„Auch wenn ihr noch einiges lernen könnt, so solltet ihr zwei Schlampen nun sehen das ihr Land gewinnt, wenn ihr den nächsten Tag noch erleben wollt. Er gehört mir und niemand anderes. Doch wenn ihr es nicht verstehen wollt...", hauchte Hermine zwischen den Küssen und ließ ihre Augen hell rot aufleuchten. Dann zeigte sie noch ihre Fangzähne. Damit hatte es nun auch die beiden kapiert.

„Kein Problem", stammelte eines der beiden Mädchen, Harry und Hermine waren wieder mit einander beschäftigt, so das sie nicht wussten wer es gesagt hatte und sogleich ergriffen die Zwillinge die Flucht.

Ungerührt von den anderen Zuschauern, die sich abfällig über das Gehabe von Harry und Hermine äußerten, küsste sie ihn weiter und Harry genoss es.

Schließlich zahlten sie auch hier und dann gingen sie in der Winkelgasse in die Magische Menagerie. Dort waren viele magische Kreaturen aller Art zu finden. Die Wände waren voll gestopft mit Käfigen voller Geschöpfe der verschiedensten Art: purpurne Kröten, Ratten, doppelschwänzige Wassermolche, giftige Schnecken, Raben, Eulen, Schildkröten, Katzen. Aber nichts schien sie zu begeistern.

„Also lass uns doch noch in der Nokturngasse umschauen gehen. Wenn du willst kannst du aber auch gerne zu Flourish & Blotts und nach Büchern schauen!" sagte Harry.

Harry ging schon raus, während sich Hermine nochmals umschaute. Dann folgte sie Harry. Draußen musste er sich umschauen, sie fand ihren Partner erst nicht.

/Wo war er denn jetzt?/ fragte sie sich.

„Suchst du mich?" fragte eine dunkle samtige Stimme. Hermine drehte sich überrascht um und sah Harry hinter ihm mit einem lässigen Lächeln. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ähm ja, hab dich nicht gesehen. Also gehen wir?" fragte Hermine.

„Und…wo willst du hin?" fragte Hermine und schaute sich die Schaufenster an. Sie waren alle nicht so einladend, aber irgendwie interessanter, als bei den Läden in der Winkelgasse.

Sie gingen schon ein paar Minuten und redeten über Hogwarts und die Schaufenster die sie immer beim vorbei gehen sahen.

„Hm dahin würde ich gern" Harry zeigte auf einen Tierladen gleich auf der anderen Seite.  
Am Schaufenster waren Eulen, Falken und auch Adler auf mehreren Stöcken und schauten die Leute die vorbei gehen immer mit ihren Augen an.

Harry ging bereits Richtung Eingangstüre des Ladens, als Hermine den Namen des Ladens noch las. Der Laden hieß ‚Nosferatus – Spezialist für Fabel-, Dunkle- oder Schatten-Tiere.

„Und du willst da rein?" misstrauisch schaute Hermine in die Auslagen des Geschäftes und danach zu Harry der nur nickte und ging schon durch die Tür.

Drinnen war es, wie zu erwarten, dunkel und mystisch aber trotzdem angenehm und sauber.  
Aus jeder Ecke sah man verschiedene Tiere, von Falken zu kleinen Drachen, Wyvern genannt.

Harry zog es zu einem Terrarium, in der hintersten Ecke des Ladens. Der Verkäufer ging zu Harry hinüber und sah dass der zu den Terrarien gehen wollte.

„Ich an ihrer Stelle würde da nicht hin gehen" sprach er dunkel und blickte in die Augen des Fremden. Die Augen des jungen Mannes waren seltsam, der hatte nämlich rote Augen.

„Ach und wieso nicht ?" fragte die Harry ihn und drehte sich ganz zu ihm um und schaute ihn kalt an.

„Tja dort ist eine große Schlange drinnen, sie lässt niemanden an sich heran. Ich habe schon versucht sie zu fesseln oder irgendwas Ähnliches, aber nichts geschieht. Ich habe sie vor ein paar Monaten geliefert bekommen und seitdem, hat sie nichts gegessen." Erklärte der Ältere und schaute jetzt zum Terrarium.

Harry und nun auch Hermine hörten sich die Erklärung von dem Alten an und gingen danach entschlossen zu der Schlange, die sie bis jetzt noch immer nicht sah. Irgendwie wurden beide zu diesem Glaskasten magisch angezogen.

Dann hörten sie ein zischen und verstanden sogleich die Worte: #Verschwinde unwürdiger und lass mich in Ruhe!#

Dabei bewegte die Schlange den Kopf immer wieder zu Harry und Hermine um ihnen zu zeigen dass sie ihn auch beißen würde.

„Die Schlange hat gesagt..." begann Harry wurde aber von Hermine unterbrochen: „Ich habe sie auch verstanden. War das Parsel?"

Überrascht nickte Harry, darüber sollten sie sich auch noch Gedanken machen, aber erst später.

#Ach unwürdig nennst du mich? Bist du dir da ganz sicher das ich unwürdig bin, Schlange?# sagte Harry in Parsel.

#Keiner von uns beiden ist unwürdig, merk dir das!# wies Hermine nun die Schlange zurecht.

Harry blitzte die grün-silberne Schlange an und machte eine schnelle Handbewegung, so dass die Schlange jetzt vor ihm schwebte.

#Oh mein Meister und sein Weibchen! Sie sind wieder auferstanden!#

#Bitte? Wieso auferstanden und weshalb Meister und ähm sein Weibchen?# wollte Harry überrascht wissen. Derweil kicherte Hermine leise. Sie fand es einfach süß.

#Ihr beide seid die Meister der Schlangen, Drachen und Phönixe. Ich wache auf die beiden Basiliskeneier. Es ist ein Eisbasilisk und ein Schattenbasilisk. Ich soll dem dunklen Lord den Eisbasilisken geben und der Fürstin der Nacht den Schattenbasilisken. Nehmt die Eier, dann habe ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt, denn ihr seid die Gesuchten!#

Harry und Hermine griffen in den Glaskasten und nahmen instinktiv jeder eines der Eier. Kaum hatten sie die Eier heraus genommen legte sich die Wächterin der Eier auf den Boden und verbrannte augenblicklich.

Hermine und Harry spürten die angenehme Wärme und schmunzelten darüber, doch augenblicklich wurde ihre Gesichter wieder zu einer kalten Maske und sie drehten sich zu dem geschockten Menschen hinter ihm um.

/Sie können beide Parsel sprechen? Das konnten doch nur der Dunkle Lord und Harry Potter.  
Soll das Bedeuten das soll Potter sein? Das kann doch nie im Leben sein, dieser Mann schaut ganz anders aus. Und er strahle Macht aus und nicht wie Potter Angst. Und die Begleiterin ist ebenso beeindruckend!/ der Verkäufer schaute das Paar nachdenklich an aber in seinem Blick lag auch große Angst.

Harry ging zum Verkäufer und fragte ihn wie viel die Schlangeneier und die verstorbene Schlange denn kostet, der wiederum stotterte den Preis und ging zu der Theke.

Hermine und Harry bezahlten und wollten schon gehen als die anderen Tiere auf einmal laut wurden, drehte er sich um und schaute in die Runde.

Hermine erkannte einen Schwarzen Phönix mit roten Schwanzfedern, der sie zu mustern schien. Genau so ging es Harry mit einem der Wyvern. Sie besitzen im Gegensatz zu anderen Drachen nur ein Paar Beine, die adlerartige Krallen. Direkt über seinen Beinen befinden sich große, hautähnliche Flügel. Der Körper wird als sehr muskulös und geschwungen, als schlangenartig zu betrachten. Der Rumpf geht über in einen langen, gekringelten Schwanz, der am Schwanzende ein Giftstachel sitzen hat.

„Wir nehmen diese zwei Tiere auch noch. Wie viel verlangen sie zusammen?" fragte er kühl und schaute ungeduldig den Älteren an.

Der wiederum schaute ihn misstrauisch an und wunderte sich wer diese beiden höchst geheimnisvolle und Achtung fordernden Fremde wohl seien. Doch er traute sich nicht zu fragen, er hatte das Gefühl dass er das nicht durfte. Er schaute die zwei Tiere an und zählte alles im Kopf zusammen.

Dann sagte er: „Hmmm, es sind außergewöhnlich seltene Tiere, ich würde sagen tausend Galleon, pro Tier, wären sie damit einverstanden?"

Harry nickte Hermine zu, sie wussten dass diese beiden Tiere und die beiden Basilisken eigentlich nicht verkaufen durfte. Da diese wirklich sehr außergewöhnlich, extrem selten und manchmal auch gefährlich sein können. Und eigentlich sind diese Tiere viel teurer. Aber anscheinend wusste es der Verkäufer nicht so recht oder wollte sie sogar los werden.

Hermine gab ihm die zwei tausend Galleon und dann drehten sich beide um und verließen den Laden.

„Ich glaube da haben wir einige Schnäppchen gemacht! Meinst du nicht auch?" fragte Harry.

Hermine nickte und dann fragte sie: „Wollen wir nicht noch ein wenig Muggellondon unsicher machen?"

„Dann schicken wir unsere Boten aber in unser nun gemeinsames Zimmer, sie würden sonst zu sehr auffallen, oder?" fragte Harry zurück.

„Einverstanden, ich beschwöre zwei Säckchen, damit unsere geflügelten Freunde sie leichter transportieren können."

Als dies geschehen war wandelten sie noch ihre Zauberer Sachen in Muggelklamotten um und verließen über den Tropfende Kessel die magische Welt.

Sie gingen gemeinsam an eine große U-Bahn Station, um erst einmal Essen zu gehen. Hermine hatte da eine Idee.

Während sie auf den nächsten Zug warteten, entdeckte Hermine einen Zeitungsstand. Dann stutzte sie und kaufte Aufgeregt eine Zeitung. Dann las sie den für sie interessanten Artikel und schaute dann Harry erschrocken an.

„Was gibt es denn? Warum bist du so erschrocken?" fragte Harry

„Schau dir diesen Artikel an..." und damit zeigte Hermine ihm die Zeitung.

Harry las, das ein Reporter dieser Zeitung doch noch Überlebende des terroristischen Angriffs in Little Whinging, Surrey, gefunden hätte. Offensichtlich sei bis auf den Neffen die gesamte Familie mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen, da sie sich bei Nachbarn verstecken konnten. Die Leichen, die gefunden wurden, sind nicht mehr identifizierbar und deshalb sei man wohl davon aus gegangen, das es die Familie Dursley sei! Offensichtlich seien sie momentan im leer stehenden Ligusterweg zwölf unter gekommen.

Zornig funkelten die Augen von Harry und Hermine nahm ihn sofort in ihre Arme. Dann funkelten ihre diebisch und sie fragte: „Was hältst du davon, ihnen einen Besuch ab zu statten? Danach können wir, nachdem wir uns Appetit geholt haben, immer noch essen gehen!"

„Einverstanden", sagte Harry, „erst die Arbeit dann das Vergnügen! Ich rufe Lucius hinzu. Nachdem Draco und Narzissa nicht mehr leben ist er immer so viel alleine und er hat uns doch sehr geholfen! Wollen wir?"

„Gute Idee!" sagte Hermine und schickte ihren Patronus, der Lucuis holen sollte. Der apparierte auch umgehend zu Harry und Hermine.

Die erklärten ihm die Neuigkeiten und er freute sich diebisch, wieder einmal in Aktion treten zu können.

„Luc, du bist so etwas wie unser Vertrauter und Berater. Ich habe dich gerne bei uns!" erklärte Harry, wozu Hermine nickte.

Lucius sagte nichts, strahlt und umarmte beide. Dann apparierten sie in den Ligusterweg. Dort bemerkten sie, das nur Vernon und Petunia Dursley dort waren Dudley schien wieder einmal unterwegs zu sein!

„Lasst uns erst das Walbaby suchen. Seine Eltern laufen uns ja nicht weg, einverstanden?" schlug Harry vor. Die beiden Anderen waren einverstanden.

Harry führte sie an den Spielplatz. Es war schon später Nachmittag, eher früher Abend und kaum noch etwas los. Tatsächlich trafen sie Dudley Gang. Überrascht stellten sie fest, als sie die Gruppe Jugendlicher beobachteten, das eine langhaarige blonde Schönheit neben Dudley saß und von diesem im Arm gehalten wurde.

Sie belauschten das Gespräch.

„Was stellst du dich denn an, lass uns doch einfach mal verschwinden. Du machst mich verrückt und ich bin schließlich hier der Boss. Außerdem würdest du ohne mich auf der Straße leben!" drängte Dudley das schöne Mädchen, die eigentlich schon eine junge Frau war.

„Ich will das nicht Dud. Du weißt, ich halte nichts von Sex ohne Liebe und ohne das man zumindest verlobt oder besser noch verheiratet ist!" sagte die Schönheit.

„Was soll der Quatsch. Willst du mich noch länger hin halten? Das mach ich nicht mit! Ich habe dich bisher geschont und dir mehr Zeit gelassen als üblich und das nur, weil du vor Kurzem erst deine Eltern und deine kleine Schwester verloren hast. Also zick nicht rum!" sagte Dudley nun ärgerlich.

Damit riss er sie von der Bank hoch und wollte sie mit sich schleifen. Sie wehrte sich heftig und Dudley schrie: „Zickig wie alle Weiber aus dieser dämlichen Familie..."

„Was sagst du da?" schrie sie ihn an.

In diesem Moment konnte sich Lucius nicht mehr halten und kam wütend aus dem Versteck heraus und schlug Dudley zu Boden und nahm das Mädchen in seine Arme, um sie zu trösten.

Schmunzelnd beobachteten das Hermine und Harry, die sich nun ebenfalls zeigten. Dudley erkannte überraschender Weise Harry und rief: „Der Freak, was machst du denn hier?"

„Wir werden der Sache heut ein Ende bereiten..." sagte Harry.

Lucius sagte derweil: „Bitte beruhigen sie sich. Ihnen wird nichts geschehen. Dafür sorge ich schon. Und meine beiden Begleiter helfen mir auf jeden Fall!"

„Danke, ich heiße übrigens Abigail und wie heißen sie?" fragte die junge Frau.

Lucius schaute sie verträumt an und antwortete: „Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy. Du, ähm, sie haben einen sehr schönen Namen..."

„Danke und es wäre schön, wenn sie, ähm du mich duzen würdest!"

„Dann nenne mich aber auch Lucius, bitte!"

„Gerne" hauchte Abigail nur.

Harry und Hermine hatten das zwischenzeitlich auch mit bekommen und freuten sich besonders für Lucius, da er doch sehr trauerte, das seine Frau und sein Sohn tot waren.

Derweil war Dudley auf gestanden und schaute seinen verhassten Cousin wütend an und brüllte: „Na schön, das du noch ein Huhn mit gebracht hast. Dann haben wir mehr davon..."

Nun griff Hermine ein und zischte: „Davon träumst du auch nur. Wie war das? Sie hat ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester verloren und in eurem Haus hat man drei unkenntliche Leichen gefunden? Irgendwie scheit das vielleicht zusammen zu hängen!"

Panik machte sich bei Dudley breit und er schrie: „Los wir alle zusammen. Wir machen sie fertig! Los jetzt!"

Nun rief Harry: „Petrificus Totalus Maximus!"

Umgehend waren alle aus Dudleys Gang bewegungsunfähig.

Abigail schaute entsetzt und fragte Lucius: „Was war denn das? Magie?"

Lucius nickte: „Ja das ist Magie! Aber sonst könnten wir drei auch nur schwer gegen die fast zwanzig Jugendlichen bestehen! Ist das schlimm für dich?"

Abigail schaute Lucius tief in die Augen und sagte dann: „Nein, warum auch. Es ist nur überraschend das es das tatsächlich gibt! Kannst du herausfinden, was sie mit meiner Familie gemacht haben?"

Lucius nickte und holte ein Flächchen heraus und reichte es Hermine. Abigail erklärte er: „Das ist ein Wahrheitsserum. Stelle ihm die Fragen, die du willst und er muss wahrheitsgemäß antworten..."

Während dessen hatte Hermine Dudley das Serum eingeflösst. Was dann heraus kam, war erschreckend. Die gefundenen drei Leichen, die man versehentlich für die Dursleys gehalten hatte waren die Familie von Abigail, die vermisst wurde. Aber dann kam der Hammer. Dudley und seine Gang hatten ihre Mutter und ihre kleine Schwester mehrfach vergewaltigt, bevor sie die drei umgebracht hatten und an Stelle der Dursleys in das zerstörte Haus gelegt hatten.

Abigail lag weinend in den Armen von Lucius, der dann sagte: „Harry, Hermine, lasst mich diese Bastarde umbringen! Jetzt! Sofort! Bitte nur diese einen Gefallen!"

Harry und Hermine sagten wie aus einem Munde: „Selbstverständlich!"

Lucius nickte, dann aber sagte Abigail: „Und du Lucius tust mir bitte zwei gefallen. Erstens ich bringe diesen Fettsack um und zweitens nimm mich mit zu dir. Hier will und kann ich nicht mehr leben!"

Lucius schaute erst überrascht, dann aber nickte er und wurde leicht rot.

Abigail bemerkte die Unsicherheit und nahm sich vor sich das für später zu merken. Derweil beschwor Lucius zwei Schwerter und reichte Abigail eines hin und fragte: „Willst du?"

Abigail nickte und nahm eines der Schwerter. Dann schaute sie Dudley rasend vor Wut an und hieb wie von Sinnen auf ihn ein und zerstückelte ihn regelrecht. Doch offensichtlich kannte sie sich aus und tötete ihn nicht sofort, verletzte ihn so schwer, das er nicht sofort starb, sondern langsam und qualvoll: „Du sollst leiden, wie meine Familie, du Bastard!"

Lucius hatte schon die ersten der Gang umgebracht, als Abigail dazu kam und mit ihm alle nach und nach köpfte.

Als alle erledigt waren, war Dudley immer noch am Leben und Abigail schlug ihm den Kopf ab.

Lucius legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und sagte an Harry und Hermine gerichtet: „Ich nehme sie mit zu mir in meine Manor, einverstanden?" Abigail hatte derweil ihre Arme um Lucius' Hals gelegt.

Harry sagte nur: „Wir sehen uns, ich habe noch etwas mit dessen Eltern und seiner Tante zu klären!"

Damit verschwanden Abigail und Lucius. Harry nickte Hermine zu und die rief: „MorsmordeGuinevere Insane" und damit erschien ihr Zeichen, ein schwarzer Phönix der die Erdkugel zerriss.

Dann erschienen sie im Ligusterweg zwölf bei Harrys rechtlichen Verwandten. Die schreckten bei deren Erscheinen auf und Vernon giftete sofort los: „Was willst du Freak denn hier!"

„Dir den Tod deines Walbabys, Dudley, mitteilen! Und ja er musste leiden! Schrecklich!" dabei lachte Harry wütend.

„Machen wir ein Ende, ich höre schon die Polizei kommen!" warnte Hermine.

Harry nickte und gemeinsam riefen sie dreimal den Avarda Kedavra und jeder der drei bekam den doppelten Todesfluch zu spüren. Dann rief Hermine „MorsmordeGuinevere Insane" und ließ auch hier ihr Zeichen erscheinen. Dann disapparierten sie...


	8. Unterricht und Pläne

**Anm.: Viel Vergnügen wünschen Lorg Everhate und ich**

* * *

**Unterricht und Pläne**

Sie trafen gemeinsam im Zimmer von Harry ein. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen zwei versiegelte Pergamente, die Hermine sich sofort nahm und das erste öffnete und las.

Harry hab nur eine Augenbraue und fragte dann: „Was hältst du eigentlich vom Briefgeheimnis, Hermine? Kennst du das vielleicht?"

Hermine ging gar nicht darauf ein, öffnete gleich das zweite Pergament, las es durch und strahlte dann Harry an. Dann erklärte sie ihm: „Hier im ersten Pergament wird uns vom Rat der reinblütigen Zauberer mitgeteilt, das sie unsere Bindung akzeptieren und sie gleichstellen, wie eine offizielle Verlobung. Im Zweiten Pergament teilt die große Versammlung der Vampire mit, das sie sich im Kreis der Vampire offiziell aufnehmen und wir durch den Bund von ihnen ebenfalls als Verlobt angesehen werden und wir gemeinsam dadurch die Führung über alle Vampire übertragen bekommen! Unsere Titel lauten damit bei den Zauberern Lord und Lady Potter-Black und bei den Vampiren Fürst und Fürstin Insane, Nachfahren von Dracula!"

Damit fiel sie ihm um den Hals und dann fragte sie: „Was hast du eigentlich gesagt?"

„Das tut ja jetzt nichts mehr zur Sache!" antwortete Harry.

Hermine machte einen Schmollmund und bettelte: „Ach komm sag schon?"

„Ich wollte dich nur an das Briefgeheimnis erinnern, da du ja meine Briefe geöffnet hast... aber das hat sich ja erledigt, oder?" erklärte Harry.

„Fast, wann heiraten wir den?" fragte Hermine und verschränkte provozierend ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Erst verschluckte sich Harry, dann grinste er frech und sagte gespielt nachdenklich: „Las uns nach Las Vegas und das schnell durch ziehen!"

Nun war Hermine erst einmal sprachlos, dann schlug sie ihn recht heftig auf die Schulter, schnaubte erst einmal, bis sie ihn angiftete: „DU – WIRST – UM – EINE – ORDENTLICHE – HOCHZEIT – NICHT – HERUMKOMMEN – DU – SNOB!"

Harry nahm Hermine in den Arm und beruhigte sie erst einmal mit einem intensiven Kuss, dann sagte er: „Ich wollte dich nur foppen! Ich will auch eine wunderschöne Hochzeit!"

Hermine beruhigte sich schnell wieder und dann wollten sie sich um ihre Tiere kümmern.

Hermine beschäftigte sich mit ihrem schwarzen Phönix mit roten Schwanzfedern. Er biss sie in ihren Finger und meldete sich dann gedanklich/Entschuldige Fürstin der Nacht. Ich habe mich eben mit dir gebunden, dafür musste ich dein Blut nehmen. Man nennt meine Art übrigens einen Todesphönix. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Phönixen bin ich nicht nur der weißen Magie verbunden, sondern auch der schwarzen Magie. Ich töte auch jeden, der meinen Vertrauten angreift. Ich kann wie jeder Phönix heilen, mit meinen Tränen kann ich dich unsichtbar machen, was du nun durch die Bindung auch alleine kannst und ich kann mit Feuerstößen und Flammenstrahlen alle unsere Gegner bekämpfen!/ erklärte er Hermine.

/Und wie heißt du?/ Wollte Hermine wissen.

Der Phönix antwortet/Ich heiße Cymbae. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du mich auch so nennen würdest!/

/Gerne, Cymbae, das ich ein schön klingender Name. Darf ich ihn meinem Partner nennen?/ fragte Hermine

/Das kannst du selbst verständlich!/ antwortete Cymbae ihr Phönix.

Harry hatte sich derweil mit seinem Wyvern beschäftigt. Ihm fiel auf, das er genau so wie der Phönix von Hermine ganz schwarz war, bis auf seine Flügel. Diese waren giftgrün und schienen durchschimmernd zu sein. Der Schwanz war beschuppt und am Ende waren mehrere Dornen.

Genau so wie der Phönix bei Hermine, biss auch der Wyvern in Harrys Hand. Dann nahm er auch schon mit Harry Kontakt auf/Hallo Harry, mein Name ist Flame!/

/Ich habe mich durch den Biss mit dir gebunden. Ich kann nicht nur Feuer spucken, wie meine großen Verwandten, sondern meine Dornen und mein Speichel ist äußerst giftig und durch den Biss bist du nun immun gegen alle pflanzlichen und tierischen Gifte, auch gegen das der Basilisken! Außerdem hat dein mit dir gebundenes Weibchen automatisch auch alle Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten und ich bin dadurch auch mit ihr gebunden!/

Hermine, die das auch mit bekommen hatte, schaute ebenso überrascht wie Harry.

Dann meldete sich auch noch Cymbae zu Wort/Das trifft genauso für mich und meine Fähigkeiten zu!/

Danach schauten sie, das die Basiliskeneier gut versorgt im Terrarium lagen. Cymbae meldete sich zu Wort, indem er ihnen mitteilte, das die Basilisken in ungefähr drei bis vier Stunden schlüpfen würden.

Mit dieser Information gehen die beiden in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Sie haben sich heiß hergerichtet, um ein wenig auf zu fallen.

Auf dem Weg in die große Halle fiel Harry ein, das sie ihr Zimmer nicht abgeschlossen hatten. Er lief noch mal zurück, während Hermine langsam weiter ging. Dann hörte sie mehrere Mädchen flüstern. Sie schlich sich an und stellte fest, das es Cho Chang zusammen mit Parvati und Padma Patil waren. Sie schienen sich über Harry zu unterhalten.

Cho sagte gerade: „Ich verstehe Harry nicht, was er vorhat. Vorgestern noch hat er es mir erst noch so richtig besorgt und jetzt hängt er nur noch mit dem Bücherwurm rum!"

„Stimmt und wie die sich herrichtet, nur um Potter ähnlich zu sein!" bestätigte Padma.

Parvati nickte und sagte: „Er hat es auch mit uns beiden gleichzeitig gemacht, gestern morgen noch und er war so fordernd. Will er die Klugscheißerin nun rum kriegen und dann wieder fallen lassen?"

Es ging noch ein wenig weiter, als Hermine es nicht mehr aus hielt und heulend, tief enttäuscht und verletzt davon lief.

Sie benutzte einen anderen Weg als sie gekommen waren und traf dadurch nicht auf Harry. Der aber war nur wenige Augenblicke später an dem Platz, als er nun auch ein Gespräch der drei mit hörte.

Cho kicherte: „Ich glaube der Bücherwurm hat es gehört wie wir das über uns und Harry erzählt haben!"

„Stimmt und sie scheint es gefressen zu haben!" bestätigte Padma.

Parvati nickte und lachte: „Jetzt ist Schluss zwischen den Beiden und wenn das der Fall ist, dann ist sie ohne Schutz von Potter! Dann machen wir sie platt und Potter ist wieder frei verfügbar. Über die rothaarige Schlampe kam er ja auch schnell hinweg!"

Cho sagte gerade: „Ich nehme ihn aber zuerst!"

Parvati zuckte mit den Schultern: „Kein Problem, wir nehmen ihn dann zusammen!"

„Genau so machen wir das!" nickte Padma.

Harry realisierte, was gerade passiert war. Er entschied sich erst nach Hermine zu schauen.

Als er in ihren gemeinsamen Raum kam fand er eine verheulte Hermine vor, die gerade ihre Sachen am packen war.

Er ging sofort auf sie zu, nahm sie in seine Arme und sagte ruhig: „Hermine mir ist klar, das du keinem meiner Worte glauben schenkst!"

„Das ist ja wohl klar oder du Bastard!" und damit trat sie ihm gegen das Schienbein.

Harry verzog zwar schmerzverzerrt sein Gesicht aber dann sagte er: „Hermine, ich habe eine Bitte. Du kannst Legilimens. Ich senke meine Okulmentik-Schilde und du schaust dir an, was ich eben erfahren habe. Dann akzeptiere ich jede Entscheidung deinerseits, einverstanden?"

Wütend schaute ihn Hermine an und nickte. Dann senkte Harry seine Okulmentik-Schilde und Hermine konzentrierte sich auf die Gedanken von Harry. Nach einigen Minuten wurde sie zuerst blas und kurz darauf knall rot.

Dann stammelte sie: „Ich war wohl etwas vorschnell oder?"

Harry nickte und sagte dann spöttisch und ironisch: „Außerdem verspreche ich dir, dich nie zu betrügen. Das ist nicht gut für meine Gesundheit!" damit rieb er sich sein Schienbein.

Hermine kicherte und küsste ihn und lies sich durch die Hauselfen das Abendessen in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer kommen.

Dann setzten sie sich nach dem Abendessen an ihre Schreibtische, um sich für den morgigen Unterricht vor zu bereiten.

Hermine war normalerweise nicht ein Mädchen, dass auf Rache aus war, schon gar nicht wegen solcher blödsinniger Beziehungskisten. Eigentlich war sie für gewöhnlich das Gegenteil, aber sie war ja bis heute auch noch nie so schlimm herein gelegt worden. Sie trommelte geistesabwesend mit ihrer Feder auf das Pergament, als ihr zufällig eine wunderbare Rache in den Sinn kam.

"Hast du irgendetwas?", fragte Harry.

"Warum?", antworte Hermine und sah von ihren Aufgaben auf.

Harry deutete auf ihre Feder. "Du hast deine Feder gerade in zwei Teile zerbrochen."

Hermine errötete, sah herunter und bemerkte dabei, dass ihre Feder tatsächlich in zwei traurigen Teilen oben auf ihrem Pergament lag. "Oops."

"Komm her." Harry stand von seinem Stuhl auf und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf für ein paar, längere Augenblicke gegen seine Brust und genoss die Berührung seiner Hände, die ihren Rücken liebkosten und das Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf ihrem Haar. "Was ist los?"

"Ich kann nichts vor dir verstecken, oder?", fragte Hermine mit einem leichten Lächeln, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

"Nö." Antwortete Harry.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sagte. "Ich denke, ich bin immer noch ziemlich sauer, wegen dem was die drei Schlampen da so von sich gegeben haben und damit mir angetan haben."

Harry schnaubte. "Kann nicht sagen, dass ich dich dafür tadele. Rache wird übrigens am Besten kalt serviert" Er neigte ihren Kopf liebenswürdig zu seinem und küsste sie.

Später an der Nacht, schlich sich Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer raus und ging hoch zu dem Mädchenschlafsaal für die Sechstklässler. Sie brauchte einen Moment um Parvatis Bett zu finden, aber schließlich stand sie über ihr.

Hermine deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Parvatis langes, welliges schwarzes Haar, als sie sich auf das konzentrierte was in dem Buch gefunden hatte. Sie dachte an fettige, ekelhafte Haare, leierte den Zauberspruch herunter und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie mit Genugtuung, dass der Spruch funktionierte.

"Jetzt die Kleider." flüsterte Hermine ruhig, ging zu Parvatis Koffer und öffnete ihn geräuschlos. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse bei der Auswahl von engen und heißen Outfits, dann tat sie dasselbe, was sie auch bei Parvatis Haaren getan hatte, nur dieses Mal dachte sie an die Kleidung in der gleichen Größe, wie sie Millicent Bulstrode trug.

Dann verpasste sie ihrem Gesicht noch zwei Dutzend eitriger Pickel in ihr Gesicht, die nicht so schnell heilen würden.

Dann ging sie noch in den Turm der Ravenclaws. Den Zugangscode hatte sie kürzlich durch Zufall erfahren. Mit Padma verfuhr sie genau so wie mit Parvati und auch mit Cho, nur das sie ihr eine Glatze hexte.

Ihre Aufgabe war beendet, Hermine schlich aus dem Zimmer und huschte dorthin zurück, wo Harry lag und im Schlaf auf sie wartete.

"Wo bist du hingegangen?", murmelte er schläfrig, als sie zurück ins Bett schlüpfte.

"Wirst du morgen sehen." Sagte sie einfach, küsste ihn auf die Wange und kuschelte sich an seinen Arm. Hermine schlief mit den Gedanken an den nächsten Tag, die sich in ihrem Kopf abspielten, leicht ein.

"Ohhh Mr. Potter... weißt du was du mir antust?", hauchte Hermine, als Harry mit seiner Zunge an ihrer glatten Haut herunterfuhr und sie damit aufweckte.

"Wahrscheinlich das gleiche, was du mir antust Mrs. Potter..." Sagte Harry gegen ihre Schulter.

"Mrs. Potter?", fragte Hermine lächelnd. "Das kommt auf die Größe des Ringes an." Scherzte sie.

Harry zog sich von ihr zurück. "Aber natürlich." Sagte er. "Den hatte ich dir ja als meine Verlobte ja noch nicht gegeben..."

Hermine bekam riesengroßen Augen, als das Harry sagte. Er griff mit seiner Hand in seinen Umhang und zog eine winzige Schachtel hervor. Hermine sah sie mit neugierigen Blicken an, als er sie öffnete und die Schachtel mit leicht zitternder Hand vor sie hielt.

Hermine nahm sie und keuchte leicht auf, im Inneren lag ein wunderschöner Ring.

"Das ist mein Verlobungsring für dich", begann Harry, nahm den Ring aus der Schachtel und zog ihn ihr über den Finger.

"Er ist wunderschön", sagte Hermine und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Mein Vater schenkte diesen Ring meiner Mutter. " Sagte Harry und lehnte sich nach vorne, damit seine Stirn an ihrer lag. "Ich habe ihn aus dem Verlies mitgenommen und mich noch nicht getraut ihn dir an zu ziehen. Ich denke, dass ist aber ein gutes Zeichen."

"Ja, dass ist es." Hermine küsste ihn leicht. "Ich liebe dich, Harry." Sie küsste ihn wieder, dieses Mal ein bisschen stärker. "Und du hast meine Einverständnis, aber das hast du ja schon länger!"

Dann begaben sie sich zum Frühstück. In der großen Halle angekommen, bemerkten sie beim eintreten den riesigen Tumult. Viele Mädchen hatten sich um Cho, Padma und Parvati versammelt und schauten mit Erstaunen, Ekel und Entsetzen die verunstalteten Mädchen an.

Harry und Hermine grinsten sich wissend an. Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie wie gewohnt zum Unterricht. Es geschah den Rest der Woche nicht viel, außer dass es die wohl schlimmste Woche für Cho, Padma und Parvati war.

Dann, am Freitag Nachmittag ging Hermine zu den dreien hin und sagte: „Setzt euch, ich habe mit euch ein paar Takte zu reden. Ich weiß, dass ich vielleicht nicht das am besten aussehende Mädchen bin. Und ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang damit klar gekommen, und ja, ich bin mir manchmal unsicher darüber wie ich aussehe, besonders wenn ich mit Harry zusammen bin, aber ich habe, dank eures gemeinen Tricks, herausgefunden, wie sehr mich Harry wirklich liebt, nicht nur für mein Äußeres, sondern für mich selbst."

"Das interessiert mich überhaupt nicht, weißt du." Sagte Cho und sah auf den Tisch.

"Warum sagst du uns das?" wollte Padma wissen.

Parvati sagte: „Lass uns in Ruhe und hau ab!"

"Weil ich will, dass ihr wisst, wie ich mich gefühlt habe." Antwortete Hermine. "Und ihr wisst jetzt ganz genau wie ich mich gefühlt habe, so wie ihr jetzt ausseht!"

Cho sprang vom Tisch auf und schrie: "Du hast uns das angetan!"

"Setzt euch hin!" Sagte Hermine dieses Mal lauter und starrte die drei Schlampen giftig und wütend an.

"Es wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass ihr eure eigene Medizin zu schmecken bekommt. Welche Gefühle du bei den Leuten auslöst, weil sie nicht so hübsch wie ihr seid." Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die drei und sagte ein paar Worte.

Schin war alles wieder rückgängig gemacht. Sowohl die Haut, die Haare und die Kleidung.

"Wenn ich jemals wieder was vergleichbares von euch mit bekommen, dann werde ich nicht so gnädig sein." Warnte Hermine.

Keine der drei sagte mehr etwas und die anderen Schülerinnen schwiegen beeindruckt. Alle wussten, dass Hermine ihre Drohung ernst meinte.

Cho sah auf, als Hermine eine Strähne ihres Haares weg schob, keuchte auf und zeigte ihren Leidensgenossinnen in Richtung Hermines Hand, als sie ein strahlendes Funkeln sah, dass von ihrem Finger kam.

Hermine bemerkte dies und lächelte: „Ich könnte euch in gewisser Hinsicht auch danken. Wegen dieser Angelegenheit sind Harry und ich uns näher als je zuvor."

Hermine hielt ihre Hand vor Chos Gesicht. "Ich habe jetzt sogar meinen Verlobungsring bekommen, was später ein Erbstück werden wird."

Cho, Parvati und Padma starrten Hermine eifersüchtig an, als diese sich umdrehte und ihr Haar stolz zurückwarf und dann in die Richtung Harry ging. Die anderen Mädchen, die das mit bekommen hatten waren baff, wegen dem wunderschönen Ring!

Hermine setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß und verschloss seinen offen stehenden Mund mit einem heißen Kuss.

„Und zufrieden, Schatz?" fragte Harry.

„Sagen wir mal, dass ich einige ungeklärte Gefühle über die drei Schlampen losgeworden bin." Sagte Hermine. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich noch irgendwelche Gemeinheiten ausdenken werden."

„Warum hast du sie wieder in ihren Normalzustand zurück gebracht?", fragte Harry und drückte sie noch stärker an sich.

„Nun, ja." Antwortete Hermine. „Ich bin nicht so gemein, dass ich sie so schrecklich aussehen lasse. Ich wollte nur, dass sie ihre eigene Medizin zu schmecken bekommt. Das und ich habe ihr gedroht einen dauerhaften Zauber auf sie zu sprechen, wenn sie so etwas noch einmal versuchen sollte."

Sie hielt inne. „Übrigens, dann habe ich ihnen noch meinen Ring in ihr Gesicht gehalten."

Harry lachte laut auf. „Das hast du nicht!"

„Habe ich doch." Sagte Hermine. „Ich bin stolz darauf diesen Ring zu tragen."

„Gut." Sagte Harry und küsste sie noch einmal.

„Und die anderen Ladies sind überrascht, geschockt und neidisch. Ja, genau in dieser Reihenfolge!" schmunzelte Hermine.

Dann fütterten sie sich gegenseitig und verließen die große Halle und gingen in ihre Unterkunft.

Dort angekommen sagte Hermine: „Wir haben hier übrigens eine Einladung bekommen!"

Sie hielt Harry ein Pergament hin und sprach seelenruhig weiter: „Er ist eine Einladung der großen Versammlung der Vampire. Wir sollen unseren Antrittsbesuch am Samstag Abend machen.

Harry las des Pergament und schaute dann Hermine grinsend an: „Der Brief hat UNS am Dienstag erreicht und ich bekommen ihn erst jetzt?"

Hermine ging darauf gar nicht ein, sondern erklärte nur ruhig weiter: „Und am Sonntag sind wir eingeladen das große Treffen des Rates der reinblütigen Zauberer zu eröffnen. Es kam auch am Dienstag. Zum Glück haben wir genug festliche Kleidung. Ich habe die Termine übrigens am gleichen Tag noch bestätigt!"

Harry fragte Hermine schmunzelnd: „Und wann hattest du vor mich zu informieren? Von mich zu fragen will ich ja gar nicht reden?"

Hermine zog schnippisch eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte trocken: „Ich dich informieren? Warum denn? Du gehörst jetzt mir und hast zu gehorchen!"

Lachend warf Harry sie aufs Sofa hielt ihre Schultern und sagte: „Na warte du kleines, süßes und heißes Biest. Dafür küsse ich dich jetzt schwindelig..."

Hermines Hände waren schon unter Harrys Shirt auf Wanderschaft gegangen und sie flüsterte: „Nur küssen?"


	9. Lucius und Abigail

**Abigail und Lucius**

Nach einigen heißen Küssen fragte Hermine: „Wollen wir duschen?"

Damit verlies sie hüftwackelnd das Zimmer und verschwand im Bad. Harry stürzte umgehend hinter her.

Nach einigen heißen Liebesspielen verlies erst Hermine die Dusche, trocknete sich ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer ihrer gemeinsamen Räumlichkeiten. Dort wartete sie nun schon einige Zeit.

„Harry?", rief sie aus, als es ihr langsam zu langweilig geworden war.

„Ja?", antwortete er aus dem Badezimmer. „Ich komme in einer Minute raus."

Einen Moment später tauchte er, nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften, auf. „Nun, ist das nicht ein angenehmer Anblick." Sagte Hermine und genoss die Art, wie Harrys Handtuch ein bisschen tiefer als es eigentlich sollte um seine Hüften hing.

„Was ist? Hast du irgendwelche Kritik?" Sein Mund verformte sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, als sie näher kam.

Sie begann kichernd an dem Handtuch zu ziehen. „Hey!", sagte er. „Du hast mir gegenüber einen leichten Vorteil, weißt du."

„Ich weiß und ich genieße es." Sagte sie, hob ihr Gesicht zu seinem und küsste ihn. Er legte seine Arme um sie, während sein Körper sich näher an ihren presste. Hastig zog er ihren Umhang aus und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen, ihr Pulli und ihr Rock folgten.

„So ist es besser." Sagte Harry und berührte mit seiner Hand leicht ihre Schulter, und liebte dabei die Art wie sie bei seiner Berührung erzitterte. Er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie erst süß auf den Mund, dann bahnte er sich seinen Weg an ihrem Hals hinunter und über Schulter. Er nahm ihren BH Träger zwischen seine Zähne und zog daran, und brachte sie damit zum Lachen.

„Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe." Sagte Hermine und schubste Harry so, dass er auf das Bett fiel. Sie setzte sich breitbeinig auf ihn, während sie mit ihren Fingernägeln an seiner Brust entlang fuhr. „Harry, ist das ein Zauberstab in deinem Handtuch oder freust du dich nur mich zu sehen?"

„Ich freue mich wirklich dich zu sehen." Sagte Harry und zog sie völlig auf sich, während er ihren lästigen BH öffnete. Als er damit fertig war, warf er ihn quer durch den Raum, drückte seinen Körper gegen ihren und küsste sie. Dieses Mal ergriff sie die Initiative und streifte mit ihrer Zunge seine Unterlippe. Sie wollte alles was er hatte, und er gab ihr alles, was er bieten konnte. Das Handtuch lag jetzt völlig vergessen auf dem Boden.

Einige Zeit später sonnten sich Harry und Hermine zusammen in der warmen Glut ihrer Liebe.

„Wieso bist du heute Abend so ausgelassen?", fragte er. „Nicht das mich das jetzt stört."

„Willst du mich wirklich heiraten? Mich den Bücherwurm?" fragte Hermine ihn zurück.

Harry, dem klar war, das Hermine es eigentlich wusste, sagte: „Ja, natürlich und du weißt es, richtig! Also sei nicht immer so unsicher. Aber wenn du willst schreie ich morgen in der großen Halle herum!"

Nun gluckste Hermine und fragte: „Das würdest du machen?"

„Jaaa!" kam es genervt von Harry.

Dann schlug Harry vor: „Lass uns noch mal duschen gehen und danach besuchen wir beide Abigail und Lucius. Wollen wir sie überraschen?"

Hermine war Feuer und Flamme und so waren beide schon nach einer halben Stunde unterwegs zu Lucius.

Kurz darauf waren sie in Lucius Wohnzimmer appariert. Wie erwartet oder eher erhofft saßen dort Abigail und Lucius, wobei Abigail auf Lucius Schoß Platz genommen hatte.

Beide sprangen erschrocken auf und Harry bemerkte einige dunkel rote Flecken an Abigails Hals.

Nun fing Harry an zu lachen an und fragte: „Wart ihr am See und gibt es dort eventuell Blutegel im See?"

Natürlich wussten Abigail und Lucius nicht was er meinte, aber Harry zeigte auf Abigails Hals und grinste unverschämt.

Auch Hermine hatte die Flecken gesehen und grinste: „Gibt es blonde Blutegel, Harry?"

„Das soll die schlimmste Sorte sein!" dozierte Harry trocken.

Diesmal verstanden auch Abigail und Lucius die fiesen Andeutungen und wurden rot.

Dann erklärte Lucius: „Wir waren tatsächlich am See und so wie Abigail da stand und der Wind durch ihre Haare wehte, das sah himmlisch aus. Ich muss sie wohl angestarrt haben, denn sie fragte, ob sie irgendwo ein Furunkel hätte oder so. War mir echt peinlich. Und dann ist mir Idiot rausgerutscht. "Nööö aber du siehst zum anknabbern aus"."

„Ne ist nicht wahr" sagten Hermine und Harry lachend.

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf und fuhr fort: „Ja und dann hat sie ganz trocken gesagt, ich könne ja mal probieren. Das habe ich dann wörtlich genommen. Wohl zu heftig. Denn als wir heim kamen, fing Harry ja an zu lachen und fragte ob Blutegel im See waren... Danke übrigens!"

„Tja, wenn man zu ungestüm ist..." lästerte Harry.

Hermine nahm Abigail an die Hand und sagte laut genug: „Harry soll ganz ruhig sein. Ich kann dir da ein paar Dinge erzählen..."

Nun war es an Harry, das er einen roten Kopf bekam und Lucius musste lachen.

Später als Abigail und Hermine in einem Gespräch vertieft waren reicht Lucius Harry heimlich ein kleines Päckchen. Dabei lächelte er ihm verstehend zu.

Es war alles in allem ein angenehmer Abend. Spät in der Nach erschienen Harry und Hermine und gingen zügig zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen schreckte Harry auf, da es schon sehr spät war. Er sagte aufgeregt zu Hermine: „Hermine, wir haben verschlafen. Wir müssen zum Unterricht..."

Hermine beugte sich vor und Harry erkannte wieder einmal, wie schön eigentlich seine Hermine aussah, das Betttuch war herunter gerutscht und er konnte ihre wunderschönen Brüste bewundern, als sie ihn schelmisch grinsend fragte: „Und welch Fächer haben wir bisher, am Samstag, verpasst?"

Da dämmerte es Harry und er sagte dann provozierend: „Samstag? Oh die ersten vier Stunden haben wir, glaube ich Sexualkunde, oder?"

Damit schmiss er sich über Hermine und bearbeitete umgehend ihre Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge. Kurz erst kicherte Hermine, um dann umgehend in wohliges Stöhnen zu wechseln. Harry verwöhnte sie noch eine lange Zeit. Danach duschten sie und Frühstückten.

Dann kam Harry eine Idee: „Hermine, ich würde gerne noch etwas mit dir zusammen erledigen."

Fragend schaute Hermine Harry an, der sie in seine Arme nahm und mit ihr wag apparierte. Kurz darauf erschienen beide vor einem wunderschönen Manor.

„Dies ist Godrics Hollow. Dort ist mein ehemaliges und jetzt unser zu Hause. Komm lass uns herein gehen!" flüsterte Harry.

Er führte eine sichtlich gerührte Hermine durch das Manor. Im Kaminzimmer sagte er dann: „Hermine, sicher repräsentieren wir nun die Anführer der dunklen Seite. Aber nicht nur! Ich habe das Ziel das in Zukunft die schwarze Magie genau so akzeptiert wird wie alle Halbwesen, Muggelgeborene, niedere und dunkle Wesen. Wir werden dafür kämpfen müssen und sicher werden auch noch schwere Zeiten auf uns zu kommen. Doch wir werden es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher!"

Fragend schaute Hermine Harry an. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie bemerkte erschrocken, das sich Harry vor sie hin kniete. Dann fragte er sie: „Hermine, du bist meine große Liebe. Mit dir möchte ich eine Familie gründen, Kinder bekommen und alt werden. Würdest du mir die Ehre geben, morgen beim mit dem Rat und den Vampiren meine Frau zu werden?"

Schluchzend fiel Hermine regelrecht auf ihre Knie und sagte, nachdem sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte: „Ja, es ist für mich die Erfüllung meines größten Wunsches, deine Frau und später die Mutter unserer Kinder zu werden!"

Dann holte Harry das Kästchen aus seinem Umhang hervor, das er am gestrigen Abend von Lucius erhalten hatte, öffnete es und nahm den darin liegenden Ring und steckte ihn an Hermines Ringfinger.

Sie küssten sich danach Minuten lang. Dann fragte Harry: „Nun Love, bist du genau so glücklich wie ich?"

Hermine flüsterte nur: „Mehr als du!"

„Mine, ich möchte nun noch etwas machen, das ist eher traurig aber wichtig. Dazu müssen wir raus gehen! Kommst du?" fragte Harry.

Hermine nickte und schaute ihn fragend an. Harry führte sie nach draußen in den Garten. Er führte sie zielstrebig durch den Garten. Von weiten erkannte Hermine eine Art Grabstein. Dann, als sie die Stelle traten, las Hermine die Inschrift. Es war das Grab von Harrys Eltern. Daneben war ein weiteres Grab mit Grabstein ohne Beschriftung und eine Art Gedenkstein auch ohne Beschriftung.

Sie schaute ihn fragend an und dann erklärte Harry: „Du siehst hier das Grab meiner Eltern. Neben der Stelle, an der schon das Grab mit dem Gedenkstein meiner Eltern ist habe ich direkt rechts daneben einen Gedenkstein für deine wahre Eltern, den Lestrangs und ein weiteres Doppelgrab für die Grangers, deinen Adoptiveltern mit einem wunderschönen schneeweißen Gedenkstein dazu platziert. Den aber möchte ich nun von dir, Hermine, beschriften lassen. Dann haben wir eine gemeinsame Erinnerung an unsere Wurzeln!"

Hermine war zu tiefst gerührt. Bei ihr flossen die Tränen in Strömen.

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte sagte sie schluchzend: „Das ist das schönste Geschenk das ich jemals erhalten habe. Dein Antrag, unser Nest und dann noch ein Andenken an unsere Eltern. Danke mein Schatz!"

Sie beschrifteten noch die Gedenksteine und Hermine hatte noch die Idee, einen für Sirius zu erschaffen. Gesagt getan nun war auch Sirius hier verewigt.

Sie blieben noch einige Minuten, dann aber verschwanden sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Dort angekommen begaben sie sich direkt in ihre Räume.

Dort angekommen kam Hermines Phönix aus sie zugeflogen.

Cymbae der schwarze Phönix von Hermine teilte beiden mit/Eure Basilisken schlüpfen gerade. Ihr solltet dabei sein, wenn sie das Licht erblicken, damit sie sich direkt mit euch binden können!/

/Danke, Cymbae, ich sage gleich Harry bescheid!/ sagte Hermine aufgeregt.

/Das kannst du selbst verständlich, aber Flame sagt ihm das gerade selber!/ antwortete Cymbae ihr Phönix.

Harry hatte sich derweil mit seinem Wyvern beschäftigt. Der nahm er ebenfalls schon mit Harry Kontakt auf/Hallo Harry, eure Basilisken schlüpfen! Geht hin und bindet euch mit ihnen! Und ich habe euch eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen! Basilisken können eine Stunde nach dem schlüpfen einen Muggel zu einem Zauberer oder eine Hexe machen! Wenn ihr jemanden kennt, der würdig ist, dann solltet ihr euch beeilen, ihn zu erreichen!/

Kurz darauf schlüpften tatsächlich die Basilisken. Beide waren tief schwarz nur der Kopf hatte einen silbernen Schimmer.

Wie von selbst hielten Harry und Hermine ihre Arme rein und beide Basilisken bissen jeweils einen von ihnen.

/Ich habe mich durch den Biss mit dir gebunden. Ich kann nicht mit meinem Blick töten, wie meine großen Verwandten, sondern mein Gift kann einen Muggel Magie geben!/ hörten Harry und Hermine nun parallel.

Hermine, die das auch mit bekommen hatte, schaute ebenso grinsend wie Harry.

Dann sagte Harry: „Wollen wir Lucius und Abigail besuchen?"

„Jetzt, sofort?" fragte Hermine schelmisch grinsend.

„Jap!" sagte Harry trocken!

Dann begaben sie sich auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Malfoy Manor, ihre jungen Basilisken jeweils um einen Arm von Hermine und einen um einen Arm von Harry gewickelt.

Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie im Malfoy Manor angekommen. Abigail und Lucius schauten erschrocken auf und Abigail, die auf dem Schoß von Lucius saß fiel sogar vor Schreck auf den Boden.

Hermine und Harry lachten. Dann begrüßten sich die vier und Lucius fragte: „Was führt eu zu uns? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Das kann man so sagen! Eine Frage Lucius. Wie geht es mit dir und Abigail weiter? Sie ist schließlich ein Muggel?" fragte Harry im ruhigen Ton.

Abigail war derweil blas geworden und auch Lucius musste schlucken. Dann erklärte er stockend: „Das haben wir uns auch schon gefragt. Ich habe bereits eine Nachricht erhalten, das der Rat der reinblütigen Zauberer unsere Verbindung nicht duldet! Langsam begreife ich, Harry, deine frühere Ablehnung gegen den Reinblut Mist aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Zur not werde ich mit ihr fliehen. Ich liebe sie..."

Hermine und Harry schauten sich an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Dann fragte Hermine Abigail: „Abi, würdest du gerne eine Hexe sein?"

Abigail riss ihre Augen auf und sagte spontan: „Natürlich sofort, aber Lucius hat mir erklärt, dass das niemals möglich sei!"

Lucius nickte bestätigend, doch Harry klärte beide auf: „Wir haben folgendes von unseren beiden Basilisken erfahren. Basilisken können eine Stunde nach dem schlüpfen einen Muggel zu einem Zauberer oder eine Hexe machen!"

Hermine fuhr fort: „Dann fragten sie uns noch folgendes: Wenn ihr jemanden kennt, der würdig ist, dann solltet ihr euch beeilen, ihn zu erreichen! Wir wollten zuerst zu den Dursleys, dachten dann aber das wir doch besser bei euch aufgehoben wären!"

Damit zeigten sie ihre beiden Basilisken, die sich um ihre rechten Unterarme gewunden hatten.

Ohne noch lange zu zögern ließ sich Abigail beißen. Nach einem Stärkungstrank ging es ihr schon viel besser und konnte kurz darauf mit Narzissas altem Zauberstab, unter der Anleitung von Lucius, einige einfache Zauber ausführen.


	10. INFO!

**Anm: Ja, ja, ja ich weiß, ich habe schon lange nichts mehr gepostet. Sorry, war einfach schreibfaul. Aber ich muss euch leider mit teilen, das mir zu dieser Geschichte im Moment auch nichts mehr einfällt...**

**Ich werde die Story vorers einmal ruhen lassen. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich sie ganz aus meinem Profil lösche oder vorerst einmal unterbreche. Doch zunächst haben die zwei folgenden Storys Vorrang: **

- Ein Potter kommt selten allein

- Harry Potter und das schwarze Blut

**Danach werde ich mich um folgende Story kümmern:**

- Der Weg ins Ungewisse

**Dann habe ich noch eine weitere Geschichte begonnen, die wird aber erst herein gesetzt, wenn ich zumindest eine der oberen fertig geschrieben habe!!!**


End file.
